


Göttertränen

by KMZ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Loki erzählt seinem Bruder eine kleine Geschichte, um ihm den Schmerz des Verlustes ihrer alten Welt ein wenig zu nehmen. Dabei geraten sie in ziemlich verrückte Situationen und Loki hat große Probleme sie beide wieder aus dem Gefängnis von "Brave New Asgard" zu befreien. Der One Eye-Sheriff Thor muss eine verschwundene Kuh finden, isst Elefantensperma ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen und muss  einen sehr wichtigen Fall lösen, während Loki seine "Dienste" zur Verfügung stellt. [Thorki]Thor x Loki





	1. Chapter 1

Es war vorbei.  
Sie hatten Ragnarök überlebt.  
Doch wie sah die Zukunft aus?  
Schulter an Schulter?  
So, wie sie gerade nebeneinander an der Wand saßen?  
Geschwächt und aufeinander angewiesen?  
Erbärmlich?

 

 

Einer der ehemaligen Bewohner Asgards, ein exzellenter Braumeister, der schon Odin mit guten Tropfen versorgt hatte, hatte ihnen ein Geschenk gebracht. Göttertränen. Ein höllisch starkes Gebräu aus den Wurzeln des Blutlaubes, den es nur in Asgard gegeben hatte. Auf der Flucht hatte er ein paar Krüge mitgenommen und einen davon Loki und Thor als Geschenk gebracht.

Thor hatte wie immer ein paar Schlucke zu viel genommen. Er überschätzte sich gern und Loki hatte es ihn aufmerksam lächelnd tun lassen. Er selbst hielt sich lieber zurück. Wer wusste schon was geschah, wenn er die Kontrolle verlor. Ein wenig verwaschen sagte Thor gerade zu ihm:  
„Ich vermisse … meinen Hammer!“  
„Wenn es das Einzige ist, was du vermisst, ist es ja gut“, erwiderte Loki amüsiert und nahm ihm den kleinen Krug weg.  
„Ich glaube, du hast genug, Bruder“, sagte er liebevoll und der Blonde schnaufte empört. Aber Thor blieb sitzen und blickte ein wenig desorientiert durch den Raum.  
„Erzähle mir eine deiner verrückten Geschichten, Loki“, bat er ihn undeutlich und ließ dabei seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Kabinenwand knallen.  
Thor wollte eine Geschichte? Dass er diesen Satz noch jemals aus dem Mund seines großen, starken Bruders hören würde, war erstaunlich. Als sie Kinder waren und Thor seine volle Kraft zu entwickeln begann, war er am Ende des Tages oft so überspannt, dass er nicht schlafen konnte. Dann bat er Loki oft ihm eine seiner Geschichten zu erzählen, die immer ziemlich schräg und so unvorhersehbar waren, dass es hin und wieder vorkam, dass Thor sie nicht verstanden hatte. Aber sie erfüllten ihren Zweck. Der blonde, starke Junge wurde müde und schlief dann ein, während Loki oft noch lange wach lag und überlegte, wo sein Platz in der Geschichte sein würde, die sich immer um Thor, den Göttersohn drehte.  
Meistens musste er dabei lächeln, weil Thor nie zu kapieren schien, was er ihm mit diesen Geschichten sagen wollte. Aber das machte nichts. Sie hatten unendlich viel Zeit. 

 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Sind wir nicht ein wenig zu alt dafür?“ sagte Loki lahm, denn er wollte, dass sein Bruder schon ein wenig mehr Initiative zeigte.  
„Ach komm schon … bitte …“, maulte Thor und rutschte dabei ein wenig an der Wand nach unten. Sein Kopf landete auf Lokis Schulter und der erstarrte unwillkürlich. Nicht so, dachte er. Nicht hier, nicht auf diese Weise. Er rutschte weg, stand auf und setzte sich dann Thor gegenüber. Sein Bruder wirkte ein wenig unglücklich über seine unbequeme Lage und Loki musste wieder grinsen, denn Thor hatte recht. Im Normalfall könnte er sich nun an seinem albernen Spielzeug festhalten und böse drein schauen. So aber musste sich Thor wieder gerade hinsetzen und blinzelte ihn mit seinem einen Auge müde an.  
„Nun mach schon, Loki. Warum bist du sonst hier? Ich dachte, wir zelebrieren ein wenig unseren Sieg.“

Loki seufzte, setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und fixierte Thor.  
„Gut. Ich tue dir den Gefallen. Doch du musst mir auch einen tun, Thor, denn es ist eine Art interaktive Mitmachgeschichte. Du musst dich ein wenig konzentrieren, denn ich werde dir die Geschichte zeigen. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren eine ganze Menge dazu gelernt und wenn du willst, zeige ich dir, wie dein neues Leben auf der Erde aussehen könnte. Möchtest du Brave New Asgard sehen?“  
Thor schien nachzudenken, doch wahrscheinlich brauchten seine Worte nur ein wenig länger durch seinen Göttertränen-benebelten Verstand.  
„Mein Leben auf der Erde?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Gibt es … Bist du auch da?“ Loki stockte und verengte die Augen. Er hatte nicht vor sich in die Geschichte einzubauen, weil es viel zu riskant war.  
„Nicht unbedingt.“  
„Dann erzähle mir eine andere Geschichte. Eine, in der du mitspielst.“ Unauffällig holte Loki Luft und seufzte wieder ergeben.  
„Gut, ich bin auch dabei. Jetzt sieh zu mir, denn die Geschichte entsteht genau hier! Zwischen uns.“  
Thor sah ihn an. Sein eines Auge glänzte, seine Lippen waren zu einem spröden Grinsen verzogen und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Loki starrte ihn einen Moment lang höchst bedenklich an, spürte sein Begehren nach oben schießen wie die eben überlebte Explosion Asgards und blinzelte erschüttert. Seine Finger zitterten untypisch, als er einen dreidimensionalen Kreis zwischen sich und Thor beschrieb. In diesem Kreis entstand eine kleine Welt, die er nun begann für Thor zu beschreiben, damit er sie erleben konnte. Dabei war seine Stimme leise und eindringlich. Loki wusste genau wie er seinen Bruder erreichen konnte, wie er in seinen Verstand kam und wie er ihn manipulieren konnte, wenn er wollen würde.

Heute brauchte er dieses Wissen jedoch nur, um ihm seine Geschichte zu erzählen, in denen sie beide eine große Rolle hatten. Es war ein massiver Fehler, dass wusste Loki schon, als er den Kreis gezeichnet hatte. Thors Blick traf ihn kurz bevor die Welt entstand und er sah ihm an, dass er es wusste. Er hatte es immer gewusst und er war überheblich genug zu glauben seine Gefühle für ihn ewig verstecken zu können. Er war der größte Narr, den das Universum je gesehen hatte. Aber er hatte die Welt geöffnet und nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

 

„Ich nehme an, dass dir New York als Heimat zusagen würde?“ Es war keine Frage, nur der Einstieg. Alles, was dann geschah, hörte Thor nicht mehr, sondern er erlebte es.

 

Sein Bett ächzte, als er erwachte und seine Gliedmaßen kräftig von sich streckte. Einen Moment blieb er liegen und lauschte. Regen. Regen klatschte gegen das Fenster. Viel Regen sogar, hörte Thor und zog die Decke wieder höher. Es war noch nicht mal richtig hell, doch er müsste sein warmes Bett verlassen, denn schließlich war er nun ein Gesetzeshüter und müsste pünktlich bei der Arbeit erscheinen. Er sollte es nicht versauen, wenn er nicht auffallen wollte.  
Irgendwas störte ihn an diesem Morgen und endlich sickerte es in seinen Verstand. Die Dusche nebenan ging schon ewig.  
Thor stöhnte und hieb seine Faust ziemlich unüberlegt an die Wand. Kleine Putzteilchen fielen auf seine Stirn und er brüllte laut:  
„Loki, denke an die verdammte Wasserrechnung!“  
Als er wenig später seine Kleidung zurecht legte (und Loki immer noch duschte), stutzte Thor. Irgendwie hatte er die Uniform des NYPD anders in Erinnerung. Andererseits hatte er auch nie entsprechend darauf geachtet und sein Bruder vermutlich erst recht nicht. Woher sollte er also auch wissen, wie sie aussah.  
Endlich hört er die Zimmertür des Bades und dann die Tür von Lokis Zimmer. Thor verschwand im Bad und machte sich fertig. Dann zog er seine Uniform an, die perfekt passte. Etwas irritiert blickte er auf sein Sheriff-Abzeichen.  
„Loki?“, rief er laut und sein Bruder erschien nach dem dritten Ruf. 

 

Er war komplett in Schwarz gekleidet und Thor sah ihn verunsichert an. Sogar seine schwarzen Haare glänzten, ebenso seine blaugrünen Augen.  
„Haben wir einen Todesfall zu beklagen?“  
„Asgard?“, erinnerte ihn Loki gut gelaunt und machte sich einen Kaffee. Thor sah ihm dabei zu und bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Loki sah viel zu gut aus, viel zu anziehend und wie unter Zwang sah er auf seine Rückseite.  
„Willst du einen Kaffee?“, fragte Loki liebenswürdig und schenkte ihm eines dieser unwiderstehlichen Lächelns.  
„Äh, ja, gern“, stammelte Thor und merkte, wie Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg. Schnell wendete er den Blick ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Immerhin war es nun hell und der Regen hatte aufgehört.  
„Was … zum Odin …!“, rief er erschüttert aus und sprang zum Fenster. Sein Blick fiel auf ein abgeerntetes Feld. Nichts als Felder, eine kleine Landstraße und ein Reiter, der auf ihr Haus zukam.  
Thor rannte nach draußen und zog verwundert die frische Landluft in seine Lungen. New York? Wann? Das hier war nicht New York, verdammt.  
„Loki!“, brüllte er mit kippender Stimme, doch sein Bruder war schon längst unbemerkt neben ihm erschienen. Als er ihn ansah und seinen fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck sah, begriff Thor, dass Loki das so nicht geplant hatte.

 

Ein Junge um die zwölf Jahre alt, kam gerade auf einer großen braunen Stute auf ihre Auffahrt geritten.  
„Guten Morgen, One Eye-Sheriff!“, grüßte er Thor begeistert und sprang vom Pferd.  
„Wie bestellt, das Pferd. Sie heißt Annelise und ist sehr brav. Solange ihr Auto in der Werkstatt ist, könnt ihr es nutzen, sagt mein Vater. Ich soll liebe Grüße bestellen.“  
„Na, immerhin gibt es Autos“, hörte er Loki leise flüstern und musste still zustimmen.  
„D …Danke … Peter?“  
„Sam, Sir! Gern geschehen!“ Der Junge winkte und rannte dann den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war.  
„Was zum … Odin …“, begann Thor wieder und fuhr dann zu seinem Bruder herum.  
„Das ist nicht New York! Wo verdammt sind wir?“ Loki blinzelte bestürzt, schloss kurz die Augen und sagte dann leise:  
„Irgendwo in Utah, 2017.“  
„Ich bin Sheriff eines … Dorfes? Und wohne zusammen mit meinem verrückten Bruder?“  
„Vielleicht hat das Farmhaus eine Bedeutung für dich?“, warf Loki vorsichtig ein. Seine sonst so selbstsichere Stimme war kraftlos.  
„Das Farmhaus? Eine Bedeutung?“  
„Thor, die Sache wird nicht verständlicher, wenn du alles wiederholst, was ich sage!“  
Der Donnergott fuhr herum, packte seinen Bruder an seiner schicken Jacke und warf ihn ein wenig ungehalten gegen den Türrahmen.  
„Das hier ist unser neues Leben? Wirklich, Loki? Landidylle? Dein Ernst?“

 

Im selben Moment vibrierte sein Telefon in der Hosentasche. Thor, ungeübt in solchen weltlichen Dingen, brauchte ewig, um es aus der Hosentasche zu befördern. Konfus starrte er drauf und Loki nahm für ihn ab, indem er mit seinem Finger darüber wischte und auf laut stellte.  
„Thor? Bist du dran? Loki hat dir doch gezeigt, wie man den Hörer abnimmt, oder?“ Es war Janes Stimme. Thor wurde blass und auch Loki erstarrte.  
„Jane?“  
„Ja, ich bin es. Ich sollte dir doch sagen, ob es heute Abend klappt. Es klappt, ich habe frei bekommen. Unserem Dinner steht also nichts mehr im Wege. Aber …“  
„Aber … was?“, fragte Thor belegt nach. Seine Augen huschten zwischen dem sprechenden Ding in seiner Hand und Loki hin und her.  
„Bist du sicher, dass du selbst kochen willst oder soll ich besser etwas mitbringen?“ Loki musste feixen und hielt sich den Mund zu. Böse sah Thor ihn an und sagte dann fest:  
„Natürlich koche ich selbst. Du musst Asgards Küche unbedingt kennenlernen. Und Loki hilft mir gern beim Kochen!“ Loki lachte nicht mehr und zeigte Thor nur die typische Geste, die ihm den Kopf vom Körper trennte.  
„In Ordnung. Bis um acht!“  
„Bis heute Abend, Jane!“, sagte Thor ungläubig und starrte sein Handy an.  
„Ich koche ganz sicher nicht mit dir, ich habe etwas vor!“, sagte Loki kalt und Thor packte ihn am Arm, weil er schon durch die Tür gehen wollte.  
„Einen Moment, Bruderherz! Du nimmst doch nicht etwa mein Pferd?“  
„Oh nein, mein Auto ist ja nicht kaputt. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie es funktioniert, ich werde es herausfinden.“  
„Du hast ein Auto?“  
„Selbstverständlich!“ Er deutete ein wenig ums Haus und Thor blinzelte mit seinem einen Auge erstaunt, denn dort stand ein schwarzer Tesla und glänzte in der Sonne wie Lokis Haare.  
„Ich soll das dämliche Pferd nehmen und du hast so … etwas?“  
„Nun, du bist doch eher der bodenständigere Typ, oder nicht?“, grinste Loki vergnügt. Noch immer hatte Thor ihn hart am Arm gepackt und ließ ihn nicht los.  
„Wenn ich ein Sheriff bin, was bist du dann, Loki?“  
„Ich bin ein Dienstleister.“  
„Ein Dienstleister?“  
„Thor, wir hatten die Sache mit der Wiederholung gerade.“  
„Gut, dann anders. Ich lasse dich nur gehen, wenn du versprichst mir beim Kochen zu helfen, denn immerhin …“  
„… immerhin?“  
„Ist es Jane, die kommt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht sie so bald wiederzusehen und ich bin …“ Unwillkürlich hatte er Lokis Arm losgelassen, der sich ein wenig darüber rieb.  
„Du bist nervös?“  
„Unsinn! Ich … Du weißt, wie man Asgards Götterspeise kocht?“ Irritiert sah Loki ihn an und nickte dann dummerweise aus Hochmut.  
„Natürlich!“  
„Fein, dann bringst du alle Zutaten mit, soweit du sie bekommen kannst, denn ich muss schließlich jetzt einer echten Arbeit nachgehen, während du Dienst leistet, was auch immer das bedeutet. Ich bin sicher nichts Gutes. Und Loki …“ Wieder packte er seinen Arm und Loki presste die Lippen aufeinander. Morgen würde er sicherlich einen blauen Fleck an der Stelle haben, denn er hatte absichtlich ihre göttlichen Fähigkeiten für diese Geschichte reduziert, damit es so realistisch wie möglich wurde.  
„Bring mich nicht in die Verlegenheit dich wegen irgendeiner Dummheit hinter Gittern bringen zu müssen!“ Thors Mundwinkel zuckten bei seinen Worten und Loki stöhnte nur demonstrativ.  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin doch ehrbar. Das solltest du schon an meinem Kleiderstil sehen. Sehen so Erdbewohner aus, die Dreck am Stecken haben?“  
Thor grinste unwillkürlich und schlug ihm dann freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Oh mein Bruder, du hübscher, listiger Fuchs“, murmelte der Blonde liebevoll und stieg dann tatsächlich auf sein Pferd. Er hob noch kurz die Hand zum Gruß und ritt dann davon.

 

Loki starrte ihm verdutzt nach. Er hatte selbst keine Ahnung, wie diese absurde Geschichte zustande kam. Er versuchte sie zu ändern, doch es war unmöglich. Es war, als würde sie jemand anderes erzählen und sie beide kamen nicht heraus. Sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell, sein Arm schmerzte und jetzt merkte er, dass auch seine Wangen brannten.  
Dass Jane hier sein würde, hätte er im Leben nicht gewollte. Aber sie kam hierher, schon heute Abend! Und er sollte zusammen mit Thor eine Götterspeise kochen. War das nicht … pervers?  
Loki bohrte seine Finger in seine Schläfen, um einen Twist zu machen, doch es war unmöglich. Als er die Augen aufriss, starrte er immer noch auf das kleine Farmhaus im Nirgendwo von Utah.  
Sein sexy Auto animierte ihn dazu einzusteigen. Als er es tat, wusste er, dass irgendwas passiert war, was ihm seine Kontrolle über die Entwicklung der Geschichte genommen hatte. Nur noch vage dachte er daran, dass er hier eigentlich der Regisseur der Geschehnisse war.  
Mit einem sehr aufdringlichen Gefühl, dass sein Plot sich selbstständig machte, fuhr das Auto mehr oder weniger von selbst los, um ihn zu dem Ort zu bringen, an dem seine Dienste benötigt wurden.


	2. Chapter 2

„Howdy, Sheriff. Schön, dass sie wieder da sind. Die Augenklappe steht ihnen fantastisch! Sie sehen richtig verwegen aus, wie ein Haudegen aus dem Wilden Westen!“, wurde er von seinem Team begrüßt.  
Thor musste ein paar Hände schütteln. Seine Polizeistation war winzig und hatte genau drei Mitarbeiter. Einen älteren, kautabakkauenden Herren namens Brudi (weder Vor- noch Nachname standen auf seiner Uniform), einen jungen, indianisch aussehenden Mann mit dem unvermeidlichen Namen Hawk (ein wenig einfallsreicher hätte Loki schon sein können, dachte Thor, noch vergnügt) und eine hübsche, junge Lady namens Rose Thornton. Thor wagte nicht zu fragen, was mit seinem Auge in dieser Welt geschehen war, sondern nahm die Glückwünsche zu seiner Rückkehr freundlich entgegen. Jedes Detail zu hinterfragen, war noch nie der Sinn von Lokis Geschichten gewesen.  
„Was liegt an?“, fragte er hochmotiviert, als er sich auf seinen Sheriff-Stuhl niederließ. Seine drei Mitarbeiter starrten ihn einen Moment perplex an, dann lachte Brudi rau und sagte:  
„Da ist immer noch die Frage, wer die Frau von Mr Rendall geschwängert hat, wenn es nicht Mr Rendall selbst war.“  
Rose fügte hübsch lächelnd an:  
„Und die wertvolle, preisgekrönte Zuchtkuh von Mr Newman ist immer noch verschwunden.“ Thor verengte verstimmt das Auge. Irgendwie hatte er sich etwas anderes unter seinem Erdenleben vorgestellt. Dinge wie, die Welt mit den Avengers zu retten oder notfalls Loki quer über den Planeten zu jagen, um ihn einer Missetat zu überführen, wenn er schon ein Gesetzeshüter war.   
„Das ist alles?“ Seine Mitarbeiter sahen ihn ein wenig pikiert an. Offenbar war es für sie eine ganze Menge, was passiert war.  
„Na ja, und da gibt es noch diesen Einbruch in das militärische Vorratslager in Vernal an der 121“, sagte Hawk gelangweilt. Er hatte eine tiefe, monotone Stimme und Thor unterdrückte ein impulsives Gähnen.  
„Na, das klingt doch fantastisch! Was wurde gestohlen?“  
„Nichts.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Nichts. Es wurde nur eingebrochen“, sagte Brudi desinteressiert und blätterte in seiner Klatschzeitschrift weiter.  
„Es wurde nichts gestohlen?“ Keiner antwortete und Thor hörte Lokis Stimme in seinem Kopf: Wiederholung tragen nicht zur Verständigung bei.  
„Okay, ich sehe mir die Sache mal an. Wer will mit?“  
„Ich!“, rief Rose sofort und Brudi kicherte. Rose wurde rot und sagte dann leise:  
„Na ja, nur wenn ich darf.“  
„Aber natürlich, Rose! Du fährst!“ Sie nickte eifrig und einen kurzen Moment lang, war Thor erleichtert, denn er hatte erwartet mit Rose auf dem Pferd dorthin reiten zu müssen. Aber sein Deputy stieg in einen SUV und er tat es ihr gleich.

 

„Wie ist denn das alte Farmhaus der Millers?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Och … ganz okay ….“, sagte Thor vage, denn er kannte die Vorgeschichte nicht und hatte Angst etwas Falsches zu sagen. Andererseits war es Lokis Geschichte und da gab es kein Falsch und kein Richtig.  
„Und wie hat sich dein Bruder eingelebt? Wie hieß er gleich? Mogli?“ Thor antwortete nicht gleich. Großer Odin, welche schräge Geschichte war das hier?  
„Du solltest darauf achten, dass er seine Medikamente nimmt, Sheriff. Als meine Cousine damals nach Hause kam, hat jeder gedacht, sie nimmt schon brav ihre Medikamente. Doch das tat sie nicht und schließlich lag sie mit geöffneten Pulsadern im Bad. Sie hat überlebt, aber seitdem ist sie wieder in der Anstalt. Ich hoffe, dein Bruder ist stabiler.“  
Um ehrlich zu sein, war Loki weder sein Bruder, noch suizidgefährdet. Thor räusperte sich umständlich.  
„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen und muss mir im Moment wohl eher Gedanken um die Wasserrechnung machen!“ War das sein gewöhnliches Erdenleben? War das sein zukünftiger Alltag, in dem er sich Gedanken um seine Wasserrechnung machte? Ein wenig melancholisch dachte er an Asgards Glanz und die alte, verlorene Pracht seiner Heimat. Thor dachte an die blühenden Wiesen, über die er gerannt war, auf der Jagd nach Loki, der ihn mal wieder herein gelegt hatte. Hier, irgendwo in Utah begann gerade wieder der Regen und er setzte sich seinen Sheriffhut auf, als er aus dem Auto stieg und mit der hübschen Rose zum Militärstützpunkt lief. Als er sie so beobachtete und sich eingestehen musste, dass sie ausgesprochen attraktiv war, kam ihm eine geniale Idee. Wenn Jane heute Abend wirklich zu Besuch kam und er allen Ernstes zusammen mit Loki die Götterspeise kochte, dann würde er seinen Bruder nicht einfach wegschicken können. Aber ein Dinner mit Loki und Jane zusammen war eine ziemlich gruselige Vorstellung. Wenn allerdings Rose dabei wäre, könnte das die Sache ein wenig entspannen.  
„Hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?“, fragte er deshalb beiläufig. Rose errötete wie eine Rose und machte ihrem Namen alle Ehre. Ihre dunklen Augen glänzten und sie drehte eine Strähne ihres rotbraunen, dicken Haares.  
„Nein, warum?“ Flirtete sie etwa mit ihm? Denkbar, er war immerhin Thor. Groß, stark, stattlich und ein Gott.  
„Sheriff?“ Ach ja, hier war er ja nur ein schnöder Sheriff.  
„Würdest du heute Abend mit uns essen?“  
„Uns? Mit dir und deinem Bruder?“  
„Mit mir, Loki und einer Dame namens Jane Foster.“  
„Oh, ein Doppeldate?“  
„Ein was?“  
„Egal. Natürlich komme ich gern.“  
„Acht Uhr“, stammelte Thor und begriff langsam, dass Rose glaubte, dass sie sein Date war, während wohl Jane zu Loki gehören musste. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage diesen Irrtum aufzuklären. Vielleicht würde er es im Laufe des Tages schaffen. Außerdem müsste er Loki irgendwie mitteilen, dass er für vier Personen einkaufen sollte.

 

Ein gewisser Captain Ford empfing sie und führte sie in die große Halle, in die eingebrochen wurde. Das ganze Gelände war nicht nur mit Mauern, sondern auch mit einem stromgesicherten Zaun umgeben.  
„Also entweder konnte der Einbrecher fliegen oder aber er kannte die Codes der Anlage. Und das ist wirklich nicht einfach, denn nur ich und mein Stellvertreter haben die Hauptcodes, sie werden wöchentlich gewechselt und man braucht außerdem mein linkes Auge, um sich durch den Retinascanner Zutritt zu verschaffen.“  
„Ein Auge … so, so …“, echote Thor und fühlte sich mitfühlender Blick von Rose und Captain Ford ausgesetzt.  
„Was lagert denn hier, was von Interesse sein könnte?“, fragte er besser, um die unangenehme Situation zu beenden. Er sah nur sehr viele Kisten ohne Aufschrift.  
„Waffen aller Art. Eigentlich alles, was man sich vorstellen kann, außer atomare Sprengsätze.“  
„Immerhin etwas, nicht wahr …“, lachte Thor und sah um Zustimmung heischend zu Ford, der nur düster die Augen zusammenkniff.  
„Würde ich nicht sagen. Mit dem Rest könnte man halb Amerika auseinandernehmen, wenn es den richtigen Idioten in die Hände fällt.“  
„Das wollen wir doch mal nicht hoffen. Aber es ist ja alles noch hier, oder?“  
„Ja, und das ist wirklich seltsam. Es sei denn …“  
„Es sei denn?“  
„Jemand wollte nur die Lage checken. In den nächsten Tagen erwarten wir nämlich eine spezielle Lieferung.“  
„Eine spezielle Lieferung? Welcher Art?“  
„Tut mir leid, Sheriff. Ich bin nicht befugt mit Ihnen darüber zu sprechen. Es ist geheim und wenn sie mehr wissen wollen, müssen sie sich schon an meine Vorgesetzten wenden. Wir werden die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nochmals verstärken und den Code nun täglich ändern.“ Thor sah ihn nachdenklich an. Unweigerlich musste er an seinen Bruder denken. Wenn Loki irgendwo eindringen wollte, kam er meistens rein. Doch was sollte er hier drin gewollt haben? Wenn, dann müsste es mit der Lieferung zu tun haben, die noch anstand. Er musste mit Loki sprechen und versuchen über Captain Fords Vorgesetzte an Informationen zu kommen. Das war ja ein kniffliger Fall und auf dem Rückweg verspürte er fast ein wenig seines alten Elans.

 

Da Rose wieder fuhr, versuchte er Loki anzurufen. Es war nicht so einfach und sein netter Deputy zeigte ihm schließlich wie er zur Telefonliste kam. 

„Loki?“, brüllte er in sein Telefon, als sein Bruder abnahm.  
„Geht das ein wenig leiser? Wir sind hier nicht in den Schimmerbergen und spielen Verstecken mit unserem Echo.“ Unwillkürlich musste Thor bei der Erinnerung daran lächeln. Oh, Loki war so gut darin gewesen sein Echo zwischen die Hügel zu schicken, dass er immer große Probleme hatte ihn vor dem Sonnenuntergang zu finden.  
„Willst du noch etwas sagen, Thor? Sonst würde ich jetzt gern…“  
„Du musst für vier Personen einkaufen, wir haben noch einen zusätzlichen Gast.“  
„Oh.“ Loki hörte sich überrumpelt an und das war seltsam, denn es war doch seine Geschichte. Wieder hatte Thor dieses eigenartige Gefühl und räusperte sich.  
„Mein hübscher Deputy Rose Thornton wird zu uns stoßen. Es wird bestimmt nett.“ Loki seufzte leise und holte dann resigniert Luft.  
„Alles klar, Sheriff. Bis …“  
„Und Loki?“  
„Was denn noch?“  
„Du … nimmst doch deine Medikamente?“, fragte Thor streng mit einem Seitenblick zu Rose, die ihm bestätigend zunickte.  
„Meine … was? Geht es dir gut?“  
„Oh ja. Lass uns später darüber reden“, würgte Thor ihn ab, weil er gerade aus einem unerklärlichen Grund rot wurde.

 

Den Rest des Vormittages versuchte Thor sich zu den Vorgesetzten von Captain Ford durchstellen zu lassen, erfolglos. Wer war man denn schon als Sheriff eines Dorfes, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht in Erfahrung gebracht hatte? Ein Niemand offensichtlich.

„Dann werde ich eben die Kuh suchen“, sagte er zu sich selbst und war schon aus der Tür raus. Erst draußen fiel ihm ein, dass er gar nicht wusste wo er hin musste. Da wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie deine Geschichte verläuft, wenn ich sie gestalte, dachte Thor optimistisch und stieg auf sein Pferd, obwohl er hätte das Auto nehmen können. Er dachte keine Sekunde daran und ritt dann mit über die kleine Hauptstraße und … er wusste noch immer nicht, in welcher Stadt er lebte.  
„Loki! Wie wäre es mit dem Namen der Stadt?“, rief er laut und ritt im endlich warmen Sonnenschein eines goldenen Herbstes in Richtung Westen. Es roch noch nach dem Regen, doch die Sonne machte den Ritt zu einem echten Vergnügen. Thor verließ sich auf sein Pferd und als er schließlich vor einem Bauernhof ankam, musste er sich eingestehen, dass es bis eben Spaß gemacht hatte. So schockierend der Tag auch begann, so nett würde er vielleicht enden.   
In Janes Armen.  
Nur irgendwie müsste er Loki und Rose losbekommen, doch da war er guter Dinge. Wenn sein Bruder heute Abend auch so unwiderstehlich aussah wie heute Morgen, hatte er keine Sorge. Rose würde ihn toll finden. Nun ja, so lange, bis Loki seinen wahren Charakter zeigen würde.   
Sah er eigentlich schon immer so hübsch aus? Fast wäre Thor vom Pferd gefallen, denn Annelise hatte beschlossen anzuhalten und lief auch nicht weiter, denn er stand genau vor dem Eingang des Bauernhauses. Thor sprang vom Pferd und klopfte einen Hauch zu hart.  
Das Holz splitterte und der Mann, der die Tür öffnete, wich erschrocken zurück.

 

„Oh … oh, das tut mir wahnsinnig leid … ich … bezahle das natürlich.“  
„Sheriff One-Eye? Das ist doch kein Problem. Sie sind bestimmt wegen Emily hier?“  
„Emily? Wenn es die verschwundene Zuchtkuh ist, dann ja.“  
„Das ist sie, kommen sie doch rein, ich mache ihnen schnell einen starken Kaffee. Ihr Tag war bisher bestimmt sehr anstrengend und sie haben sich ihre kleine Stärkung verdient!“ Der Mann in den frühen 70ern zog ihn unnachgiebig ins Haus und schob ihn in seine kleine Küchensitzecke, unter die Thor kaum seine langen Beine bekam. Hoffentlich kam er da wieder raus, ohne stecken zu bleiben.  
„Wie lange ist ihr Bruder denn wieder zu Hause?“, fragte Mr Newman. Wieso zum Odin fragte ihn jeder nach Loki?  
„Seit gestern und er nimmt seine Medikamente. Ich achte darauf, müssen sie wissen, denn ich will … ihn … nicht verlieren“, sagte Thor stockend und legte verwundert über seine Worte den Kopf schief.  
„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen, Sheriff. Wer verliert schon gern jemanden, den man liebt, nicht wahr?!“ Thor räusperte sich verlegen und griff nach der Tasse, die der Mann ihm hingestellt hatte.  
„Deswegen bin ich sicher, dass sie meine Emily wiederfinden werden.“  
„Wie lange ist sie denn jetzt verschwunden?“  
„Seit drei Tagen. Sie wurde mir direkt aus dem Stall gestohlen, das Seil war durchgeschnitten.“  
„Aha“, sagte Thor wortgewandt wie er zuweilen war und versuchte herauszufinden, was nun von ihm erwartet wurde. Sein Bedürfnis Loki den Hals für diese dämliche Geschichte umzudrehen, wurde gerade ziemlich vordergründig.   
„Na, dann sollte ich mir wohl mal den Tatort ansehen, nicht wahr?“ Sie gingen aus dem Haus in Richtung Stallungen.  
„Oh ja, ich habe alles so gelassen, wie es war. Ms Thornton sagte mir, dass sie sich das ansehen wollen würden, nachdem … sie …“  
„Nachdem …?“ Mr Newman wurde ein wenig bleich und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Nachdem sie wieder aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen sind, weil …“  
„Weil?“ Thor kam sich in diesem Moment so vor, wie Loki sich fühlen musste, wenn er sich mit der Dummheit aller anderen, inklusive seiner Göttlichkeit herumärgern musste.  
„Weil ihr Bruder sie doch … umbringen wollte.   
Ahhhh, da ist es!“   
Newman hatte den ersten Satz nur leise gehaspelt und zeigte dann vollkommen übertrieben erleichtert auf die leere Box im Stall, in der seine Zuchtkuh gestanden hatte. Thor war wie betäubt. Im Stall war es schön warm, es roch nach Kuh und er atmete tief den Geruch der frischen Fladen ein. So war das also! Loki hatte versucht ihn zu töten, war wohl mit dem Messer abgerutscht und hat nur sein Auge getroffen. Für so ungeschickt hielt er ihn nicht. Wenn Loki ihn wirklich jemals würde tot sehen wollen, dann wäre er tot.   
„Ein Suppenlöffel war wohl auch wirklich die falsche Wahl für einen Mordversuch“, murmelte der Bauer hinter ihm. Er sprach eher mit sich selbst, merkte Thor, als er herumfuhr und ihn erschüttert ansah.  
„Was?“  
„Na ihr Bruder … er hat versucht sie mit dem Löffel … jeder hier weiß das doch …“, sagte der Mann nun weinerlich und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Mühsam presste sich Thor ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf die Lippen, was nicht allzu wirksam war, wie er sah, denn der Bauer schien vor Furcht zu schrumpfen. Das, mein lieber Bruder, ist die dümmste Geschichte aller Zeiten, dachte Thor, war aber paradoxerweise darüber eher beunruhigt als amüsiert. Thor besah sich nun die Box der Kuh und kniete sich dann sogar hin, um auf dem Boden nach Abdrücken zu suchen, weil man das so machte. Er fand Hufspuren und Fladenüberreste, sonst nichts. Die Einstreu roch wie es sein musste, doch das durchschnittene Seil gab endlich einen Hinweis. Die Schnittstelle war derart präzise, dass es ein extrem scharfer Gegenstand gewesen sein musste, der hier sein Werk verrichtet hatte.  
Wer benutzte so scharfe Dinge? Loki, dachte er im ersten Moment, doch dann hielt sich Thor ganz offiziell dazu an dieses absurde „One Eye-Sheriff“ - Leben zu leben und nicht ständig seinen Bruder zu verdächtigen. Andererseits hatte er mal wieder versucht ihn zu töten. Mit einem Suppenlöffel!  
Und er müsste ihm unbedingt verbieten jeden Tag stundenlang unter der Dusche zu stehen! Was zum Odin tat er dort so lange …? Thor errötete heftig, als ihm einfiel, was er selbst gern dort tat und kratzte sich verlegen am Hals.

 

„Ja …“, sinnierte er und besah sich die Box von draußen.  
„So …“   
„Aha …“  
Er lief mit den Augen am Boden bis zum Stallausgang, sah in den herrlich klaren und blauen Herbsthimmel, der ihn so an Lokis Augen erinnerte, dass ein wohliger Schauer über seine Haut huschte und wandte sich dann zu Newman.  
„Ich denke, ich habe eine Spur.“  
„Ach ja?“  
„Ich werde mit dem Messerschleifer und dem Frisörladen in … in …“ Hilfesuchend sah er den Bauern an. Der wirkte irritiert und sagte dann aber vorsichtig:  
„Naples?“  
„Naples“, wiederholte Thor und hätte sich am liebsten selbst eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
„ … in Naples sprechen. Keine Sorge, sie bekommen ihre Kuh wieder, Mr Newman. Jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte, ich werde nun unverzüglich … äh… investigieren.“   
Und meinen Bruder nebenbei töten, dachte er verärgert und schwang sich auf Annelise.


	3. Chapter 3

Natürlich fühlten sich kein Messerschleifer und kein Friseur für die Entführung der Kuh Emily verantwortlich. Aber jeder, den Thor befragte, unterhielt sich unheimlich gern mit dem One Eye-Sheriff. Im Frisörsalon „Asgard“ erhielt er einen kostenlosen Haarschnitt, während sich die Mädels um ihn scharrten, um seine Fragen alle sehr ausführlich zu beantworten und nebenbei seine Muskeln fühlen wollten. Bei dem einzigen Messerschleifer von Naples, der gefühlt so alt wie Thor war, bekam er wieder Kaffee und Kuchen und erfuhr nichts, was ihn zu Emily führte, dafür eine Menge über Stuhlgangprobleme im Alter. Wer zum Odin entführte eine preisgekrönte Zuchtkuh? Doch nur jemand, der mit ihr züchten wollen würde, oder? Dann würde er sich morgen die anderen beiden anderen Bauern des Ortes vornehmen. Einer davon hatte auch Rinder. Der Tag heute ging dermaßen schnell rum, dass Thor sich sicher war, dass Loki dafür verantwortlich sein musste. Auf dem Weg nach Hause, besorgte er noch ein paar Flaschen vom stärksten Rotwein, den der Supermarkt zu bieten hatte. Würde er Loki und Rose nicht losbekommen, müsste er sie anderweitig ruhig stellen.

 

Als Thor im ersten Abendlicht zum Farmhaus kam, sah er dort außer dem protzigen Tesla seines Bruders einen klapprigen SUV, der definitiv schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Das war wohl sein Auto, denn auf der Motorhaube saß der Junge, der ihm Annelise am Morgen gebracht hatte.  
„Howdy Sheriff! Dein Auto ist fertig.“ Der Junge hielt ihm seine offene Hand hin und Thor schlug ein. Leider sah der Junge nicht ganz zufrieden aus, sondern runzelte verärgert die Augenbrauen.   
„Wir sind zwar im wilden Wesen, doch dann auch nicht so sehr, dass keine kleines Dankeschön abfallen könnte, oder?“, murrte er und Thor glotzte ihn nur verständnislos an.  
„Sie haben doch sicher ein paar Dollar für mich, Meister?“ Geld! Natürlich. Thor kramte ein paar zerknüllte Scheine aus der Tasche und gab sie dem nun strahlenden Jungen.  
„Sag mal, hast du mein Auto etwa hierher gefahren?“  
„Klar! Wer soll das sonst tun?!“ Er sah ihn eigenartig an, schwang sich dann auf das Pferd und ritt weg. Lokis Vorstellung von der Erde war schon gewöhnungsbedürftig aber scheinbar war er so verantwortungsvoll, dass er schon zu Hause war und ihn nicht im Stich ließ mit dem ganzen Kochmist, den er sich selbst eingebrockt hat.

 

Als Thor das Haus betrat, hörte er schon Geräusche aus der Küche. Mit zartem, schlechtem Gewissen hoffte er, dass sein Bruder schon das Meiste erledigt hatte und er höchstens noch die Kerzen anzünden musste. Kochen war ganz und gar nicht sein Metier. Essen allerdings schon.  
Loki war gerade dabei mit einem sehr scharfen Messer Rinderhoden in kleine Würfel zu schneiden. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Thor auf das Blinken des Messers.  
„Hast du Emiliy zerstückelt?“, fragte er heiser.   
Lokis blaue Augen sahen ihn überrascht aber nachsichtig an.  
„Ich wünsche dir auch einen schönen Abend, Bruder. Wie war dein Tag? Meiner war so weit okay. Meine … Betätigungsfelder sind ein wenig komplex und unübersichtlich aber das wird schon noch. Und wer bitte ist Emily?“ Thor blinzelte bestürzt, trat näher und identifizierte es als eindeutige Rinderhoden, die gekocht und dann zu einer Art Paste püriert wurden, mit denen dann die Feigen gefüllt wurden. Der Name dieser Leckerei war „Weiberkraft“ und Thor hat sich schon als kleiner Junge Gedanken darum gemacht, warum das so war.  
„Emiliy ist eine Zuchtkuh, die entführt wurde.“ Loki lachte leise und er klang dabei so schön, dass Thor ihn nur anstarren konnte. Noch immer trug er dieses schwarze Seidenhemd und die schwarze Hose aus teurem Stoff. Was auch immer er behauptete wie ärgerlich sein Tag war, sein Gesicht strahlte allein die Herrlichkeit eines Gottes aus. Gerührt schluckte Thor und ertappte sich bei dem verwirrenden Gedanken Lokis Augenbrauen mit seinen Fingern nachziehen zu wollen.  
„Ich will dich ungern belehren, doch Kühe haben keine Hoden, Thor!“  
„Schon gut. Vergiss es! Ich ziehe mich um, dann helfe ich dir“, sagte er matt und ging sich umziehen.  
Als er sich ein neues Hemd überziehen wollte, blieb sein Blick an seinem Spiegelbild hängen. Er sah noch immer erschreckend gut aus. Was Loki auch aus ihm gemacht hatte, er hatte ihm seinen Glanz gelassen und selbst seine neue Frisur sah gut aus. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen, denn eine absurde Freude kam in ihm auf. Vielleicht würde es ja wider Erwarten ein toller Abend werden. Zusammen mit den zwei Personen, die er am liebsten mochte. Loki und … Jane.

 

Kaum war er unten, drückte ihm sein Bruder ein seltsames Gerät in die Hand und stellte ihm eine Schüssel Erdäpfel vor die Nase.  
„Du Thor schälen Dinger!“, sagte er und hielt ihm eine Kartoffel unter die Nase.  
„Rede nicht mit mir als wäre ich der grüne Dr Banner!“, knurrte Thor verstimmt und riss ihm die Kartoffel aus der Hand.  
„Bist du für den Einbruch ins Militärvorratslager in Vernal verantwortlich?“, kam er gleich zu Sache. Wenn etwas keinen Sinn hatte, dann seinen Bruder rhetorisch zu überrumpeln oder in eine Ecke drängen zu wollen. Dazu war er einfach nie in der Lage. Er musste direkt aufs Ziel schlagen, wie es ihm beigebracht wurde. Anvisieren, Hammer schwingen, Kraft bündeln, zuschlagen.  
Ein schnelles Lächeln zuckte über Lokis schönes Gesicht, doch er hob dann nur gelangweilt die Brauen.  
„Sehe ich aus, als wenn ich primitiven Waffen brauche, Bruder?“ Er klang nun ein wenig eingeschnappt und sogar seine Lippen bildeten einen kleinen Schmollmund. Thor starrte auf seine Lippen und war so verunsichert, dass er nicht gleich antworten konnte.  
„Nein …“, stotterte er dann mit trockenem Mund und wandte sich mit heißem Gesicht seiner Kartoffel zu. Er hatte noch immer keinen Plan, was er mit dem seltsamen Gerät und der Kartoffel anstellen sollte. Als er vorsichtig hochsah, grinste ihn Loki an.  
„Oh je, es wird eine Katastrophe …“ Er trat hinter ihn, legte sein Kinn auf seine linke Schulter und nahm seine rechte Hand mit dem Schäler. Lokis andere Hand legte sich um die Hand, in der er die Kartoffel hielt. Ganz langsam und mehrmals zeigte er Thor nun, wie man mit diesem Metallding die Schale von der Frucht schälte.  
„Jetzt weiß ich wie es geht …“, fauchte Thor beim fünften Mal unwirsch und riss seine Hände aus denen seines Bruders. Unauffällig holte er Luft als sein Bruder sich abwandte. Loki verkniff sich gut sichtbar sein Lächeln und machte sich dann daran die Hoden abzuschmecken und zu pürieren.  
„Du hast also deinen Deputy zum Dinner eingeladen. Rose?“  
„Ja. Sie ist nett. Du wirst sie mögen.“  
„Ganz sicher, wenn du genug Wein mitgebracht hast. Was sollte eigentlich der seltsame Spruch mit den Medikamenten?“ Immerhin legte er jetzt eine geschälte Kartoffel in die leere Schüssel und betrachtete sie ein Weilchen stolz. Gut, sie war unförmig und hässlich und … es konnte nur besser werden.  
„Rose hat mir von ihrer Cousine erzählt, die sich umbringen wollte, nur weil sie ihre Medikamente nicht genommen hat. Sie saß neben mir im Auto und … wo wir gerade dabei sind: Du hast versucht mich mit einem Suppenlöffel zu töten? Aber nur mein Auge erwischt und ich habe es deshalb verloren und dich haben sie in was … eine Nervenheilanstalt geschickt?“  
Loki lachte laut und so volltönend, dass Thor das Echo in seinem Blut spüren konnte. Es war schockierend und erregend Lokis Freude zu spüren und erschrocken streifte Thor der Gedanke daran, wie es wäre Thors Lust zu spüren. Er räusperte sich und kratzte sich mit dem Schäler am Kopf.  
„Oh man, jetzt, wo du das sagst, klingt das irgendwie lustig. Aber eigentlich war die Hintergrundstory alles andere als lustig. Am besten du vergisst sie, denn sie spielt keine Rolle.“  
„Du wolltest mich töten und sagst das spielt keine Rolle?!“, rief Thor aufgebracht und machte einen Schritt auf Loki zu. Der wich nicht zurück. Natürlich tat er das nicht, das tat er nie. Mehr als einmal war Thor gegen ihn gerannt, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass sein Bruder eine Projektion benutzte und beide waren wegen Lokis Starrköpfigkeit mit Schrammen und Beulen zu Boden gegangen.  
„Wichtiger ist, dass du One Eye-Sheriff bist und alle hier dich lieben und respektieren. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir der Faden der Geschichte ein wenig aus den Fingern geglitten, doch keine Sorge, ich finde ihn wieder.“  
„Wie bitte? Willst du mir andeuten, dass nichts von allem hier so geplant ist?“  
„Oh doch! Hörst du das Auto? Das wird deine geliebte Jane sein. Geh ihr die Tür öffnen!“ Zum ersten Mal klang Loki verärgert und kalt. Seine blauen Augen blitzten gefährlich und seine dunklen Brauen bildeten einen drohenden Strich. Thor stand auf und ging zur Tür, ehe er sich dazu hinreißen ließ seine Faust zu benutzen. Und wenn es nur dafür war, die hässliche Kartoffel zu Brei zu schlagen.

 

Leider war es nicht Jane Foster, die kam, sondern Rose Thornton.  
Zuvorkommend begrüßte Thor seinen Deputy.  
„Ich weiß, ich bin zu früh, doch ich dachte, ich kann noch ein wenig helfen“, sagte sie schüchtern und Thor fügte an:  
„Und du warst neugierig auf Loki, meinen Bruder …“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht …“ Thor hörte gar nicht richtig hin, schob sie schon ins Haus und gleich bis zur Küche.  
„Loki, darf ich dir Rose Thornton vorstellen, Rose, das ist Loki, mein … Bruder!“ Irgendwas war an dem Wort seltsam und anstatt Loki zu Rose sah, blickten er und Thor sich nachdenklich an.  
Aber dann war der Bann gebrochen und sie begrüßten sich. Allerdings sah Loki sofort desinteressiert wieder weg und begann die Tomaten klein zu schneiden.  
„Ihr … seht euch nicht sehr ähnlich …“, sagte Rose mit dünner Stimme zu Thor. Der lächelte angestrengt und sagte dann hoffentlich liebenswürdig:  
„Möchtest du schon ein Glas Wein, Rose?“   
„Gern, Sheriff.“  
„Ach, sag doch Thor zu mir“, bot er an, bekam einen seltsamen Blick von Rose und hörte ein leises Geräusch von Loki. War das etwa ein hämisches Feixen?  
„Thor? Dein Vorname ist Thor? Wie … wie der Gott des Donners aus der Nordischen Mythologie?“  
„Ähm, ja“, sagte er verstört und sah böse zu Loki. Der presste die Lippen zusammen, hatte rote Wangen und Thor konnte fühlen, dass er lachte. Er hörte und sah es aber nicht.  
„Und das ist dein Bruder … Loki?“  
„Ja! Und er wollte mich mit einem Löffel umbringen, hat aber dummerweise nur mein rechtes Auge erwischt. Dafür war er ein Weilchen in einer Anstalt und nein, er wird sich sicher nicht selbst töten, dafür alle anderen, die ihm in die Quere kommen!“, fauchte Thor die arme Rose genervt an. Loki brach nun doch in herzhaftes Lachen aus und bekam kaum noch Luft. Rose begann in sein Lachen einzustimmen und nur Thor stand fassungslos da und wusste nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder lachen sollte.  
„Okay, du hast recht. Dein Bruder ist schon sehr besonders“, sagte sie zu ihm und hakte sich dann bei ihm unter.

 

„Zeig mir das Farmhaus, Sheriff!“, forderte sie und lotste ihn aus der Küche. Als Thor einen Blick zu Loki warf, war er sich nicht ganz sicher, was er sah. Erheiterung? Melancholie? Loki sah ihnen nach. In seiner Hand blitzte dieses scharfe Messer bedrohlich auf und in seinen Augen war diese Tiefe, die Thor niemals abschätzen konnte, weil Loki nicht wie er war. Er war kein Ase, sondern ein Jötuun und damit ein vollkommen anderes Geschöpf und Quelle einer unvorstellbaren Magie. Ein paar Schauer begleiteten Thor und auch Rose Worte:  
„Dein Bruder ist sehr schön“, trugen nicht unbedingt zu einer Entspannung bei.  
„Schön? Du meinst, er sieht hübsch aus? Glaub mir, das weiß er und nutzt das skrupellos aus.“  
„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Nicht nur, zumindest. Ich meine, er scheint von innen her zu strahlen. Die Geschichte mit dem Löffel ist doch purer Blödsinn, oder? Ihr habt sie in die Welt gesetzt, um der Sache den Ernst zu nehmen, richtig? Wie war es wirklich? Hat er versucht sich umzubringen und du hast ihn gerettet und musstest dafür ein Auge opfern, weil er vorher mit dem Messer um sich gestochen hat?“  
„So war es nicht. Ich bin doch kein Held, Rose“, versuchte er sie abzulenken.  
„Oh doch, das bist du und ich würde dir so einiges zutrauen.“  
„Er hat nicht versucht sich umzubringen. Er hat … mich sogar gerettet, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll“, sagte er leise und ließ sich ein Glas mit Wein von Rose in die Hand drücken. Ihn beschlich das schlechte Gewissen, weil er Loki in der Küche nicht mehr half, doch der Anfall ging flux vorbei.  
„Ah, deswegen seine … verletzliche Aura …“, sagte Rose zu sich selbst und blickte ein Weilchen vor sich hin. Thor musste die Chance nutzten, bevor Jane kam:  
„Er könnte dich mögen, Rose. Du bist genau sein Typ.“  
„Ach ja?“, sagte sie unsicher und spielte mit ihren Haaren.  
„Er mag tiefergehende Konversation. Ich hingegen bin eher der oberflächliche Typ.“  
„Aber dein Bruder ist ein wenig … unheimlich. So gut er auch aussieht … verstehe mich jetzt nicht falsch.“  
„Nein, tue ich ganz sicher nicht!“, sagte er schnell. Er wusste genau, was Rose meinte. Das war Lokis Reiz aber auch sein Fluch. Man bekam nicht nur einen Kerl, sondern eine Millionen Scherben, die sich je nach Licht anders zusammensetzen. Wenn man es genau nahm, wusste wohl nicht mal er wer Loki Laufeyson wirklich war. Vielleicht wusste es noch nicht mal Loki selbst.  
Thors Handy vibrierte und er schaffte es sogar gleich beim ersten Mal ran zu gehen. Es war Jane, die absagte, weil sie doch nicht hier weg konnte, denn große, kosmische Ereignisse hatten sich unerwartet angekündigt. Sie entschuldigte sich vielmals und versprach zum bestmöglichsten Zeitpunkt vorbei zu schauen. Kaum hatte Thor sich verabschiedet, brüllte er so laut, dass die arme Rose fast vom Sofa gesprungen wäre:  
„Loki! Loki! Ich bring dich um!“ Zu Rose sagte er zumindest anstandshalber, während er ihr sein Glas in die Hand drückte:  
„Entschuldige mich bitte einen kleinen Moment, ich muss eben kurz meinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder töten!“

 

Ohne, dass Thor es merkte, war Rose ihm gefolgt und packte ihn am Arm, bevor er sich auf Loki stürzen konnte.  
„Du wirst doch deinem Bruder jetzt nicht dafür die Schuld geben, dass Jane … wer auch immer das ist … nicht kommen kann, Sheriff. Ich bitte dich!“ Rose schnaufte, ließ ihn aber nicht los, bis sich Thor ein wenig beruhigte. Loki hatte ihn wortlos und mit gezücktem Messer aufmerksam angesehen.  
Jetzt sagte er unverschämt:  
„Rose hat recht. Warum soll ich schuld sein, wenn deine Freundin Jane absagt?“  
„Jane ist deine Freundin?“ Rose sah ihn so vorwurfsvoll an, dass Thor betreten zur Seite sah.  
„Wenn sie sich mal treffen. Was vielleicht alle paar Jahre mal vorkommt“, fügte Loki beiläufig an und stellte etwas in den Backofen.  
„Gut …“, begann Thor zerknirscht, „Ich hätte dir die Wahrheit sagen sollen, Rose. Ich habe dich eingeladen, weil ich dachte, dass du dich gut mit meinem Bruder verstehen würdest …“  
„Er wollte mich nur aus dem Weg haben …“, rief Loki vergnügt aus der Vorratskammer.  
„Das ist nicht wahr!“  
„Oh doch, ist es. Aber das ist in Ordnung, du bleibst doch zum Essen, Rose, oder? Immerhin habe ich eine Götterspeise gekocht, die seinesgleichen sucht. Ja, ehe ich wieder der Lüge bezichtigt werde: mein Bruder Thor hat mitgeholfen, in dem er eine Kartoffel geschält und den Wein besorgt hat. Auch muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht alle originalen Zutaten bekommen konnte und deshalb ein wenig improvisieren musste. Nichtsdestotrotz sollte jetzt wenigstens jemand den Tisch decken …“  
Mit geröteten Wangen und glänzenden Augen sah Loki auffordernd zu Thor, der absolut nichts tat, sondern nur fühlen konnte, wie unglaublich anziehend dieser verfluchte Kerl war.  
Immerhin gab es Rose, die hastig sagte:  
„Ich übernehme es den Tisch zu decken!“

 

„Es ist wirklich unhöflich, wenn du unseren Gast unsere Schränke nach dem Geschirr durchwühlen lässt, Bruder!“ Loki war dicht an ihn heran getreten und flüsterte ihm hitzig ins Ohr. Thors Männlichkeit wurde auf der Stelle hart und fassungslos drehte er sein glühendes Gesicht zur Seite:  
„Du hast … recht“, erwiderte er schwerfällig und wollte Loki an den Hüften packen, ihn zu sich heranziehen und ihn zu küssen. Doch Loki war schon weg.  
„Ich ziehe mich um!“, hörte er von oben und stöhnte erschüttert über diesen Augenblick, der ihn zutiefst verwirrte.


	4. Chapter 4

Wenig später saßen sie zu dritt an dem ovalen Tisch im Esszimmer. Eine Menge Dinge standen auf dem Tisch und Thor argwöhnte, dass Loki Magie benutzt hatte, um sie zur Verfügen zu stellen. Doch er schwieg lieber und stopfte sich eine gefüllte Feige in den Mund, während ihm Loki auf die Finger schlug, als er schon nach der nächsten Feige greifen wollte.  
„Würdest du bitte warten, bis ich Rose erklärt habe, was alles ist?“, funkelte er ihn warnend an. Thor trat nach ihm unter dem Tisch, traf ihn aber nicht. Um zu testen, ob Loki überhaupt anwesend war, griff er nach seinem Arm. Er nutzte den Moment aus, in dem Rose blass wurde, als sie hörte, das pürierte Rinderhoden, mit Zimt und Meersalz abgeschmeckt, die Füllung der Feigen waren.  
Lokis Arm war fest und warm unter seiner Hand. Na, immerhin war sein Bruder tatsächlich anwesend, dachte Thor zufrieden und merkte, wie schwer es ihm fiel alles als eine verrückte Geschichte Lokis wahrzunehmen. Verrückt war sie ganz definitiv, das musste er zugeben. Sie war fesselnd, peinlich und absurd und sie war in gewisser Weise sehr verstörend. Noch immer lag seine große Hand auf Lokis Arm. Sein Bruder zog ihn nicht weg, sondern erklärte Rose gerade, mit was er die Sauce abgebunden hatte. Thor hatte genug Zeit sein wundervolles Profil anzusehen und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als Rose sich räusperte. Er merkte ihren neugierigen Blick in seinem Gesicht und seine Hand zuckte von Lokis Arm weg. Um die Situation zu retten, sagte er mürrisch:  
„Können wir jetzt essen, ich habe wirklich Hunger!“   
Loki verdrehte überdrüssig die Augen und sagte dann gönnerhaft:  
„Bitte! Bediene dich, Bruder!“

 

Rose überraschte alle, denn auch wenn sie die gefüllten Feigen mied, so tat der gute und ziemlich starke Wein letztlich seine Wirkung. Sie wurde ziemlich gesprächig und so erfuhr Thor ganz nebenher von den beiden verfeindeten Kuhzüchtern in Naples, Newman und McCain. Gut, er hätte Rose auch einfach fragen können, was er bestimmt auch morgen getan hätte. Als sich der Deputy kurz ins Bad entschuldigte, sah Loki ihn interessiert an.  
„Fühlst du dich wie zu Hause?“  
„Zu Hause war doch nicht das Essen, Loki!“  
„Das weiß ich. Es war Odins strenge Hand und dein Wunsch es ihm recht zu machen …“, lachte er leise und Thor knurrte nur empört, weil ihm keine Erwiderung einfiel.  
„Nein, du hast recht. Neue Welt, neues Leben. Wir wärmen solche Sachen besser nicht wieder auf. Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, mein Bruder. Ich glaube, du solltest Rose später besser nach Hause fahren, denn sie hat die Hälfte des Weins allein getrunken …“  
„Ja, sicher …“ Alles war besser als allein mit Loki zu sein, oder etwa nicht?  
„Du wirkst verstimmt, Thor?“ Nun klang sogar Loki ein wenig verärgert.  
„Könntest du aufhören … dieses Ding zu mache … Magie zu benutzen, du weißt schon …“, flüsterte Thor scharf über den Tisch. Sein Bruder sah ihn aus verengten Augen misstrauisch an.  
„Das tue ich nicht. Ich versuche der Geschichte ein würdiges Ende zu geben. Ich kann eine bestimmte Magie nicht benutzen, denn das habe ich mir selbst versagt. Welche Art Magie meinst du also? Das Essen?“  
Thor nickte unsicher, obwohl es nicht das war, was er meinte. Loki lächelte erleichtert.  
„Oh … da muss ich dich enttäuschen. Das hat mit Magie wenig zu tun, sondern nur mit Aufmerksamkeit, einem guten Gedächtnis und viele Jahre in Odins Küchen. Hast du dich manchmal gefragt, wo ich mich versteckt habe, wenn wir Verstecken gespielt haben und du mich tagelang nicht finden konntest? Niemals hast du mit nur einem Fuß die Küchen betreten. Ich schon …“, grinste Loki überheblich.  
„Ich meinte eher deine … Ausstrahlung!“, knurrte Thor leise, denn er hörte schon die Tür des Bades. Rose kam zurück, doch er hatte noch etwas anzufügen:  
„Hör auf mich zu manipulieren und mich auf diese hinterhältige Art anzumachen, Loki!“  
„Anzumachen …?“, fragte Loki derart verständnislos, dass sich Thor ganz und gar nicht sicher war, ob er ihn anflunkerte.  
Rose war eindeutig ziemlich angetrunken und das Dessert wurde nochmal ziemlich lustig. Und zwar in dem Moment, als ihr Loki freimütig sagte, aus was die süßsaure Elefantencreme bestand. Rose spuckte in ihre Serviette und bekam dann einen Lachanfall. Thor sah ihn böse an, sein hübscher Bruder zuckte nur vergnügt die Schultern und begann abzuräumen.   
„Es war nett mit dir, Rose Thornton“, sagte Loki ganz manierlich, als sie sich verabschiedete und gab ihr höflich die Hand. Sie hatte sich nicht eine Sekunde geweigert, dass Thor sie nach Hause bringen wollte.  
„Mit dir auch, Loki, Bruder von Thor!“  
„Ach, wir sind eigentlich gar keine Brüder“, feixte Loki leise und ignorierte geflissentlich Thors warnenden Blick.  
„Ach nein?“  
„Nein, denn ich bin ein ….“  
„Gute Nacht, Loki!“, unterbrach Thor ihn laut und sehr bestimmt, legte Rose ihren Mantel über und schob sie zur Tür. Wenn er Glück hatte, war Loki schon im Bett, wenn er wieder kam.   
Oder duschte …

 

Thor verfrachte Rose in ihr Auto und würde wohl oder übel zurücklaufen müssen. Aber vielleicht tat ihm die kühle Nachtluft auch gut, ehe er sich doch noch an Loki vergriff. Er hätte ihm dieses Date mit Jane ruhig gönnen können, dachte er eher rührselig als wirklich verärgert.  
„Dein Bruder ist nett“, sagte Rose schläfrig, als er vor ihrem Haus parkte.  
„Nein und nein!“ Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und ein wenig sanfter sagte er dann:  
„Nein, er ist nicht nett, denn er ist heimtückisch und hinterhältig wie eine Schlange. Man sollte ihm tunlichst kein Wort glauben. Und nein, wir sind keine Brüder, jedoch sind wir als solche aufgewachsen. Tatsächlich stammen wir … na ja, noch nicht mal vom selben Planeten, wenn man es so genau nehmen will.“  
Rose‘ Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer beängstigender und dann wieherte sie los.  
„Das heißt … das heißt…“, nahm sie mehrmals Anlauf, bevor sie den Satz aussprechen konnte.  
„Das heißt die Elefantencreme besteht auch nicht aus Elefantensperma?“ Thor wartete ihr Lachen geduldig ab und sagte dann ernst:  
„Doch, aus dem Sperma der Göttlichen Graujungbullen, doch ich denke nicht, dass mein Bruder das hier erhalten hat. Also wird er wohl etwas anderes genommen haben und ich will mir lieber nicht vorstellen, was.“  
Sie lachte wieder und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu schweigen und zu warten.  
„Gut, ich verstehe. Man kann Loki nicht trauen. Eigentlich sollte man sich das bei dem Namen auch denken können …“, prustete sie wieder los.  
„Aber … er ist nett!“ Thor rollte die Augen, widersprach aber nicht, weil die Diskussion einfach zwecklos war.   
„Und … er ist wirklich sehr hübsch, muss ich zugeben. Wenn du mir nicht so gut gefallen würdest …“ Rose rückte ein wenig näher und Thor von ihr weg. Er würde ihr keinen Vorwurf machen, denn der Wein war vollmundig und aus den Augenwinkeln hat er gesehen, wie ihr Loki ständig nachgeschenkt hatte. Trotzdem musste er nun das Weite suchen, ehe sie sich noch absurde Hoffnungen machte.  
„Ich bringe dich noch zur Tür“, sagte er, stieg aus und hob sie mehr aus dem Wagen, als das sie selbst lief. Er schloss ihr die Haustür auf und schob sie sanft hinein.   
„Gute Nacht, Rose!“  
„Gute Nacht, One Eye-Sheriff!“  
Er hörte ihre Schritte, hörte es poltern, dann sah er im Obergeschoss das Licht an und gleich darauf ausgehen.

 

Beruhigt lief er dann durch die Nacht nach Hause.  
Sein Groll auf Loki war fast verflogen. So war es immer und es ärgerte ihn, dass es so war. Sein Ärger war weg, doch dafür war etwas anderes da. Wie unter Zwang sah er ihn vor sich und musste sich eingestehen, wie unglaublich begehrenswert sein Bruder war.  
War ihm das nie aufgefallen oder hatte er es überheblich wie er zuweilen war einfach übersehen? Oder hatte Loki mit seiner Magie verhindert, dass er seinen Reiz so wahrnehmen konnte? Nur am Rand war Thor klar, dass er sich selbst in Lokis Geschichte befand und kein Mitspracherecht hatte, was den Plot betraf.  
Deshalb dachte er auch nicht mehr weiter darüber nach, ob Loki in dieser Geschichte den Mantel der Magie angehoben hatte, um ihn darunter sehen zu lassen oder ihn gar in den Mantel eingehüllt hatte. Sicher war, in Thor brannte dieses verräterische Feuer in seinen Lenden, welches ihn unzweideutig wissen ließ, dass er begehrte. Nicht Jane, nicht Rose. Loki!  
Nun war es nicht so, dass in Asgard viel Wert auf die Geschlechter gelegt wurde, bei Verwandten war das schon eine andere Sache. Doch er war nicht mit Loki verwandt und er liebte doch Jane. Loki der Mistkerl, hatte ihm erst den Mund auf Jane wässrig gemacht, dann hatte er ihn auflaufen lassen und dann noch mit einem betrunkenen Mädchen nach Hause geschickt, was an ihm interessiert war. Es war fast so, als spiele Loki mit ihm dieses kindische Spiel, welches den Namen „Lieb‘ mich! Hass mich!“ hatte. Erst verführte er Thor mit seinen Reizen und dann stieß er ihn von sich weg. Erst brachte er ihn auf seine typisch zwielichtige und undurchschaubare Art dazu ihn zu begehren, ihn lieben zu wollen und dann ließ es Loki nicht zu, was dazu führte, dass er ihn hassen musste. Was zum Odin sollte dieser Mist?

 

„Loki!“, brüllte Thor, nun wieder ordentlich aufgebracht, als er das Farmhaus betrat. Wenn er seinen Bruder vielleicht nicht unbedingt töten wollte, so wollte er ihm doch wenigstens ein oder ein paar mehr Schläge verpassen.  
Aber Lokis Zimmer war leer, sein Bett kalt, was hieße, er hielt sich nicht mal im Haus versteckt. Er war einfach nicht da.  
„Loki!“, brüllte Thor zornig, bis er es selbst peinlich fand. Gut, dass das Farmhaus so weit weg stand und ihn hoffentlich niemand schreien hörte.  
Enttäuscht zog er sich aus und ging duschen. Unter der Dusche tat er dann genau das, dessen er seinen Bruder verdächtigte. Er schämte sich ein wenig dabei, hauptsächlich aber wegen seiner Gedanken.  
„Jane … Jane … Jane … ach komm schon, JANE …“, keuchte er verzweifelt über seine mangelnde Vorstellungskraft, die seiner harten Lust leider nicht im Weg stand. Als er seinen Göttersamen in das Wasser ergoss, biss Thor sich dabei so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass er Blut schmeckt, um ja nicht Lokis Namen laut auszusprechen.


	5. Chapter 5

Wie ermüdend so ein Erdenalltag sein konnte, erfuhr der Gott des Donners am nächsten Tag.  
Loki war über Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen, doch er sollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Sein Bruder war ein Überlebenskünstler und ihm würde schon nichts geschehen. Allein und schlecht gelaunt aß Thor pampige Cornflakes. Er hatte versucht sich Kaffee zu machen, doch irgendwas schien mit der Maschine nicht zu stimmen. Außer einer großen Pfütze heißer Milch kam nichts aus ihr heraus. Wer wusste denn zum Odin schon was mit „Bohnenbehälter“ gemeint war, verdammt!  
Mit seinem klapprigen Auto, welches sich ganz und gar nicht repariert anhörte, fuhr er in sein Sheriffbüro. Auch Lokis Auto stand nicht hinter dem Haus und irgendwie begann sich Thor nun doch Gedanken zu machen, ob sein Bruder nicht doch etwas mit dem Einbruch im Militärvorratslager zu tun hatte. Aber zuerst müsste er sich um die geklaute Kuh kümmern, denn schließlich hatte er es Newman versprochen und Thor war jemand, der Versprechen einhielt.

„McCain“, sagte Rose und sah hoch. Sie war ziemlich bleich und Thor verkniff sich ein „Wie geht es dir?“. Es ging ihr mies, das war mehr als deutlich, doch sie lächelte ihn an. Scheinbar trug sie ihm den schrägen Abend mit Loki nicht nach.  
„Und McCain finde ich wo?“  
„Im Osten von Naples. Immer der Hauptstraße nach und dann nach Osten abbiegen und immer dem Geruch nach.“  
„Alles klar. Würdest du …“  
„Lieber heute nicht, Sheriff, wenn du auf mich verzichten kannst. Autofahren vertrage ich heute nicht besonders und noch weniger den Geruch von Kuhscheiße“, entschuldigte sich Rose verlegen.  
„Kein Problem. Bis später!“

 

Er fand McCains Bauernhof ohne Probleme, denn es stank schlimmer als auf Newmans Hof.  
„Auf sie habe ich schon seit drei Tagen gewartet, One Eye-Sheriff!“, blaffte ihn McCain unhöflich an. So viel zu Lokis Ansage, alle in Naples lieben Thor den Sheriff, dachte er ein wenig vergnügt. Aber Loki hatte auch gesagt, dass ihm der Faden der Geschichte ein wenig entglitten war. Vielleicht gehörte McCain zu seinem Versagen.  
„Heißt das, sie haben Mr Newman die Kuh gestohlen?“, fragte Thor ganz direkt. McCain war ein grantig-garstiger Mann, der in etwa Mr Newmans Alter hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sich diese beiden Männer schon als junge Burschen gekannt hatten. Auf Dörfern war das so üblich, selbst in ihrer alten Welt war es nicht anders. Vielleicht gab es zwischen diesen beiden auch einen immerwährenden Kampf um Anerkennung, wie bei Loki und ihm.   
„Das war ja klar, dass sie mich verdächtigen. Kommen sie mit, Sheriff, ich will ihnen etwas zeigen.“ Er ging voran und drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, ob der Sheriff ihm folgte. Thor lief ihm in den Stall nach. Wie bei Newman standen in etwa ein Dutzend Kühe dort, die ihn gelangweilt anmuhten.  
„Fällt ihnen etwas auf?“, fragte der Bauer ihn. Thor sah sich um, verengte nachdenklich die Augen und schwieg kurz, weil ihm nichts auffiel.  
„Es sind Kühe, keine Bullen“, sagte er schließlich vorsichtig. Der Alte lachte rau und wirklich amüsiert.  
„Das auch. Aber haben sie sich nicht in Newmans Stall umgesehen?“  
„Doch. Er hatte vierzehn Kühe und sie haben nur dreizehn Kühe.“  
„Oh, na dann bin ich ein wenig beruhigt, sie können zählen. Aber das ist es nicht, auf was ich hinaus will, Sheriff!“ Verdutzt blinzelte er ihn mit seinem einen Auge an.  
„Dann sagen sie es mir endlich, ich habe noch ein bisschen mehr zu tun, als „Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst“, zu spielen.  
„Ich züchte schwarzbunte Milchkühe und Newman züchtet rotbraunes Fleckvieh. Rot, schwarz!“ Triumphierend sah McCain ihn an.  
„Es sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Rassen mit unterschiedlichen Zwecken. Rot – schwarz. Milch-Fleisch!“  
„Ich habe es verstanden!“, knurrte Thor ungehalten und ging zu einer Kuh. Sie muhte ihn misstrauisch an und er sah sich selbst in ihren großen, dunklen Augen. Vorsichtig berührte er sie und nach der ersten Scheu ließ sie es zu.  
„Das ist Lilly, meine Schönste“, sagte der Alte stolz hinter ihm. Aus einem Impuls heraus leckte Thor seinen Daumen an und fuhr über eine schwarze Stelle im Kuhfell. Außer Dreck war nichts an seinem Finger. Das hieße aber nicht, dass das auch für den Rest der Kuh und alle anderen Tiere im Stall galt.  
„Waschen sie die Kühe, Mr McCain!“, befahlt Thor energisch und setzte sich auf einen Melkschemel.  
„Wie bitte? Das ist nicht … ihr Ernst, Sheriff?!“ Fassungslos starrte der Mann ihn an.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber ja, es ist mein Ernst. Ich bin Sheriff und ich verdächtige sie die Kuh mit … mit … mit wasweißich angemalt zu haben, um sie zu verstecken. Finden sie nicht, dass dreizehn eine ziemlich auffällige Zahl ist?“  
„Ich … ich werde mich beschweren“, japste McCain empört. Ja, tu das bei Loki, dachte Thor belustigt und verschränkte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Bizeps sprengte dabei fast den dünnen Stoff der Uniform und es war nicht so ganz zufällig, dass auch McCains Blick darauf fiel. Er sah ihn böse an, schnaufte mehrmals empört und begann dann die erste Kuh zu holen und sie direkt vor Thor anzubinden. Dann holte er einen großen Eimer Wasser und einen Schwamm.   
„Das werden sie bereuen, Sheriff“, knurrte er und begann seine Kuh abzuschrubben.  
„Sie werden mir dankbar sein, denn dann werden die Viecher wenigstens hübsch sauber. Wissen sie, ist es nicht logisch, dass ein Kuhzüchter dem anderen die Kuh stiehlt? Selbst wenn sie nicht die gleiche Rasse haben, so könnte man doch mit Newmans preisgekrönter Kuh eine neue Zucht starten.“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Sehen sie sich meinen Stall an. Wo soll ich hier züchten? Mein Geld reicht gerade für meine dreizehn Kühe!“ Thor sah sich um und musste ihm rechtgeben, doch er ließ sich ungern von seiner Idee, dass ein Kuhzüchter dem anderen Züchter Arges wollte, abbringen. Er war schließlich der Sheriff – nicht umsonst, wie er hoffte. Seine Beine legte er auf einen der Futtertröge, sah dem armen alten Mann beim Waschen seiner Kühe zu und gähnte. Was tat Loki nur? Was meinte er eigentlich damit, er sei ein Dienstleister?

 

Während sich Thor dem ermüdenden Geräusch eines schäumenden Kuhfells ergab, welches ihn sanft in Richtung Mittagspause gleiten ließ, leistete Loki Dienste.  
Verwirrt wie selten stand er in diesem unübersichtlichen Militärlager. Es war dunkel, er bewegte sich nicht und musste verkrampft überlegen, was er genau hier tun wollte. Nicht nur der Faden und damit der Plot seiner Geschichte waren ihm entglitten, sondern auch seine eigenen Gedanken schwebten davon. Hinein in das absurde Brave New Asgard. Die Geschichte sollte Thor nur ein wenig aufheitern und ihm den Schmerz des Verlusts nehmen. Er hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er selbst in die Geschichte hinein geriet, weil er geahnt hatte, dass es nicht gut ausgehen konnte. Dieses Wissen in Thors Blick, hatte ihm einen Hinweis gegeben, den er ignorieren wollte. Absichtlich hatte er Jane eingeladen, konnte jedoch ihr Nichterscheinen nicht verhindern. Es war wie verhext und er selbst trug daran die Schuld.  
Na immerhin hatte er es geschafft echtes Graujungbullensperma zu erschaffen. Damit war es das aber auch fast mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten. Nur noch mickrige Reste standen ihm zur Verfügung und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das geschehen konnte. Den Rest der Götterspeise hatte er selbst kochen müssen, auch wenn er rückwirkend zugeben musste, dass es nicht so schrecklich gewesen war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Kochen beruhigte seine angegriffenen Nerven. Menschen machten in solchen Situationen wohl Urlaub an ekelhaft überfüllten Stränden.

 

Was genau wollte er hier nur tun? Die Waffen stehlen? Wozu? Sie waren lächerlich und primitiv. Auf die Ankunft einer geheimen Waffe warten? Möglich. Aber nicht sicher.   
Die Kuh zu stehlen war dagegen schnell zu bewerkstelligen gewesen und amüsant. Loki hatte eine Wette gegen sich selbst laufen, wie lange sein Bruder brauchen würde, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Natürlich hatte er gegen Thor gewettet, weil sein Bruder jemand war, der gern das Offensichtliche übersah und wenn er es nicht übersah, zerstörte er es mit ständigen Wiederholungen desselbigen bis zur Unkenntlichkeit und übersah es damit ganz sicher.  
Etwas sollte hier in diesem verdammten Vorratslager passieren, nur was war es? Als Lokis Handy in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte, zuckte er zusammen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, so war er solchen unnötigen und menschlichen Hilfsmitteln gegenüber ebenso abgeneigt wie sein Bruder.

 

„Hier ist Mr Wunschbrunnen?“, ging er höflich, wenn auch nur leise flüsternd an sein Telefon. Immerhin stand er mitten auf militärischem Sicherheitsgebiet.  
Am anderen Ende wurde sich umständlich geräuspert und er nutzte diese Pause, um zu verschwinden. Ihm fiel sowieso nicht ein, weswegen es diesen Ort in der Geschichte überhaupt gab.  
Unter heftigen Kopfschmerzen teleportierte er sich aus der Militärbasis. Er stand im winzigen Zentrum von Naples und blickte auf das einzige Café des Ortes mit dem eigenartigen Namen „Eutertränke“. Wer dachte sich nur so etwas aus?   
„Sie … ich habe gelesen, sie bieten … Dienste an?“, fragte ihn eine junge, weibliche, sehr verlegene Stimme. Nur sehr mühsam verkniff sich Loki ein erschüttertes Aufstöhnen, denn er kannte die Stimme am anderen Ende. Rose! Thors hübscher Deputy.  
„Hm“, machte er dumpf.  
„Okay … ich hätte da einen Auftrag, wenn der Preis nicht mehr beträgt, als … sagen wir 500 Dollar.“  
„Um was geht es?“, sagte er kurzangebunden und mit anderer Stimme als seiner eigenen. So ein bisschen Magie hatte er ja zum Glück noch, doch sie schien stündlich zu schwinden. Es war wie ein Fluch, um ihn zu einem dieser gewöhnlichen Menschlein zu machen.   
„Um einen Mann. Ich will … einen Mann …“ Es entstand eine strapaziöse Pause, die Loki nutzte, um seine Nasenwurzel zu massieren.  
„Töten lassen?“, half er ihr, weil er schon das Schlimmste ahnte. Rose rief an, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Loki würde also sich selbst töten müssen, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Wenn das mal kein komplexer Twist war. In dieser Geschichte würde er sich selbst übertreffen müssen.  
„Oh nein, wo denken sie denn hin“, sagte sie empört und Loki runzelte verstört die Brauen. Er würde manche Dinge wohl nie verstehen und in diesem Moment fühlte er sich seinem Bruder ziemlich nah.  
„Ich möchte … ich will ihn verkuppeln. Es ist ein wenig komplizierter.“  
„Äh, ich denke, dann bin ich der falsche Ansprechpartner, Miss. Meine Dienstleistung bezieht sich eher auf …“  
„Och bitte, tun sie mir den Gefallen und hören wenigstens erst mal zu. Ich würde auch auf 600 Mücken erhöhen!“ Mücken? Warum sollte er Mücken wollen, doch vermutlich meinte sie weiterhin nur schnöden Mammon. Loki rieb sich wieder mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Nasenwurzel, lief in das Café und suchte sich einen freien Tisch.  
„In Ordnung, ich höre zu …“ Er sagte es nur, weil er wusste, dass es Rose war. Sie war nett und sympathisch und irgendwie mochte er sie sogar. Mehr als Jane und vielleicht ging es gar nicht um Thor. Immerhin würde er von 600 Dollar eine ganze Weile duschen können. Fast hätte er gelacht.   
„Da gibt es diesen Mann … einen netten Mann. Gutaussehend, attraktiv, anziehend …“   
Thor, dachte Loki gereizt und setzte ein gedämpftes „Hm“ in ihre Gesprächspause.  
„Doch … irgendwas ist mit ihm nicht in Ordnung. Er wirkt unglücklich. Nein, ich denke, er ist unglücklich …“ Loki schwieg, dachte an Asgards Untergang und schloss kurz die Augen. Das konnte einem schon mal kurzfristig zusetzen. Selbst Thor, der nicht allzu sensibel war, hatte dieser Verlust wirklich schwer getroffen.  
„Unglücklich verliebt …“  
„Wie bitte?“ Sprach sie noch von Thor? Sie räusperte sich wieder, kicherte kurz verlegen und sagte dann in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall:  
„Ich denke, er ist verliebt in seinen Bruder, der doch gar nicht sein Bruder ist. Ich weiß, es ist kompliziert und da in ihrer Anzeige steht, sie wären zuverlässig und zu allem fähig, dachte ich, ich versuche mal mein Glück. Fragen kostet doch nichts, oder?“  
„Nichts, als die Anrufgebühr …“, sagte Loki ausdruckslos. Er war wie benommen und es war ihm unmöglich seine Gedanken zu konzentrieren, geschweige denn seine Magie zu fokussieren. Es war, als zerberste er in eine Millionen Kleinteile und die würden über das gesamte Universum zerstreut werden.   
„Okay, fein. Verstehen sie, was ich meine, Mr Wunschbrunnen?“  
„In etwa …“, erwiderte er finster. Wie hatte Rose das nur herausbekommen können? Aber natürlich! Weil er selbst Rose war, denn er erfand gerade diese dämliche Geschichte. Doch was soll das werden? Wollte er sich selbst in den emotionalen Suizid stürzen?  
„Eigentlich kenne ich nur einen der Männer etwas besser und ich selbst fand ihn wirklich reizvoll. Bis ich eben gemerkt habe, dass er nicht an mir oder dieser … Jane, wer auch immer das ist, vielleicht nur eine Metapher für ichwillesliebernichtwissen interessiert ist, sondern an seinem hübschen aber ein wenig merkwürdigen Bruder.“  
Wie bitte? Sie sprach doch von Thor? Unerwartet wurde es Loki so schwindlig, dass er panisch nach Luft schnappte. Im Grunde liebte er Twists und unvorhersehbare Wendungen, doch das hier … war einfach … unfassbar idiotisch.  
„Welche … Aufgabe fällt nun … mir zu, wenn sie die 600 Mücken überhaupt aufbringen können?“ flüsterte er heiser ins Telefon. Lokis Gesicht glühte und er kniff hin und wieder die Augen zusammen, um diese verfluchte Geschichte zu beenden. Doch sie weigerte sich und zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger, indem sie Rose sagen ließ:  
„Sie sollen die beiden Männer zusammenbringen, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass sie sich sehr viel bedeuten. Aber beide sind derart stur und blind, dass es wohl Äonen dauern könnte, bis sie begreifen, was sie füreinander sind.“ An dieser Stelle musste Loki einfach lachen. Er hielt das Telefon zu, fühlte sich von den beiden Omis im Café neugierig angestarrt und lachte, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam.

 

„Hallo? Sind sie noch dran? Ist was passiert?“, fragte Rose ihn besorgt.  
„Nein, nein. Mein Kaffee kam nur gerade. Sprechen sie weiter, bitte!“  
„Oh, sind sie in der Eutertränke? Ich komme schnell vorbei. Warten sie auf mich, ja? Ich muss nur schnell eben über die Straße …“  
„Nein, ich …“ Sie hatte schon aufgelegt und Loki sprang mit klopfendem Herzen auf. Fast panisch sah er sich nach den Toiletten um, fand sie nicht gleich und begann zu schwitzen wie ein Mensch. Endlich entdeckte er das Schild und folgte dem Gang bis zum Ende, als er noch mit einem Ohr hörte:  
„Guten Morgen, Deputy Thornton!“ Total kopflos riss Loki das winzige Fenster der Waschräume auf und beäugte es wenigstens einen Moment kritisch. Es war klein. Sehr klein. Wenn er hier stecken blieb, wäre das eine Katastrophe. Er kratzte panisch ein paar Reste an Magie zusammen und teleportierte sich ins Farmhaus zurück. Dabei konnte er genau spüren, dass er kaum noch magische Vorräte hatte. Vielleicht könnte er nur noch einmal teleportieren und dann müsste er wohl oder übel zu Fuß oder im Auto unterwegs sein.

 

Sein Telefon klingelte erneut und er wusste, dass Rose am anderen Ende sein würde. Loki wollte den Anruf wirklich nicht annehmen, tat es aber dann doch:  
„Ach schade, ich habe sie wohl verpasst.“  
„Ich hatte einen Notfall, entschuldigen sie bitte!“, murmelte er einigermaßen höflich.   
„Das ist doch kein Problem. Nehmen sie meinen Auftrag nun an?“ Eines musste man Rose ja lassen. Sie war hartnäckig und optimistisch. Das wäre sie nicht, wenn sie Thor oder Loki und oder die schwierige Beziehung der beiden wirklich kennen würde. Was sie allerdings tat und genau das war daran das Verrückte.  
„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?“, fragte Loki vorsichtig mit kraftloser Stimme nach.  
„Nun, dann entgehen ihnen 600 Dollar und ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern. Ich denke da an so ein romantisches Dinner am Ufer des Saltlakes. Ich könnte …“ Loki stöhnte entsetzt auf.  
„Gut! Gut, ich tue es. Aber wie ich es tue, ist mir überlassen, ja?“  
„Natürlich. Aber ich möchte schon das Ergebnis sehen, das verstehen sie doch oder?“  
„Und was schwebt ihnen da so vor?“ fragte er sarkastisch nach. Wieder räusperte sie sich beschämt und Loki kniff wieder seine Augen zusammen. Warum zum Odin ließ sich diese blöde Geschichte weder drehen, noch abbrechen?   
„Ich … würde die beiden gern zusammen sehen, ohne … mich dabei selbst zu offenbaren. Wäre das möglich?“  
„Ich bin Mr Wunschbrunnen. Es ist alles möglich. Stand das nicht in meiner Anzeige?“, fragte er patzig.  
„Äh … ja.“, sagte Rose verunsichert.  
„Na dann haben sie ihre Antwort. Es ist möglich. Überweisen sie die Mücken und sobald ich sie habe, lege ich los. Recht so?“ Loki war verärgert. Über sich selbst, die Situation, die er nicht mehr im Griff hatte und alles andere auch. Am liebsten würde er jetzt die Welt in tausend Stücke zerfetzen. Wie konnte er sich selbst nur in diese absurde Lage bringen?  
„Das gefällt mir. Der eine Mann heißt Thor Odinson und ist der Sheriff der Stadt. Sie kennen ihn sicher. Der andere ist … na wie gesagt, sein Bruder oder so was in der Art. Sie wohnen im Westen in diesem Farmhaus, welches ein wenig abseits steht. Sie wissen schon, da wo sie versucht haben sich gegenseitig zu töten. Und … vielen Dank schon mal!“  
„Nichts zu danken. „Gegen Geld leiste ich Dienste“ … oder so ähnlich …“, sagte Loki zerknirscht, als er schon aufgelegt hatte. Natürlich war Thor noch nicht zu Hause und er begann aus Mangel an Plänen die Küche zu säubern.  
Nach dem Aufräumen und Putzen und weil Thor nicht an sein Handy ging (wahrscheinlich hatte er wieder vergessen, wie man Anrufe annahm), begann Loki aus lauter Verzweiflung schon wieder zu kochen.

 

Thor wurde hingegen ziemlich feucht aus seinem mittäglichen Nickerchen geweckt. Der alte grantige McCain feuerte ihm den ekligen Schwamm ins Gesicht und fauchte:  
„Sehen sie, Sheriff! Alle schwarzbunt! Alles meine verdammten Kühe und jetzt runter von meinem Grundstück, sie nichtsnutziger, einäugiger Möchtegern-Sheriff!“

Begossen wie eine frisch gewaschene Kuh verließ Thor den Bauernhof. Rose sah schon wieder viel besser (und auch hübscher) aus, als er ins Revier zurückkam. Sie brachte ihm Kaffee, tätschelte ein wenig seine Oberarme und fragte ihn über McCain aus.  
„Er ist nicht der Dieb, Rose“, sagte Thor lahm und begann an seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten leichte Zweifel zu hegen.  
„Hm, aber er hätte es sein können. Wie geht es eigentlich Loki?“, wollte sie wissen und er runzelte über den abrupten Themenwechsel, der auch noch in Richtung seines zwielichtigen Bruders ging die Stirn.  
„Keine Ahnung. Habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Er wird unterwegs sein, schätze ich.“  
„Solltest du nicht ein wenig besser auf ihn achten, denn …“  
„Er wird seine Medikamente schon nehmen. Ich habe es ihm extra noch mal ausdrücklich gesagt. Keine Sorge Rose, du hast ihn gestern kennengelernt, er ist nicht … selbstmordgefährdet! Wenn, ist er wohl eher mordgefährdet.“ Thor grinste breit über seinen vermeintlich gelungenen Wortwitz, bemerkte jedoch enttäuscht, dass Rose ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Denn sie sah ihn zweifelnd an und schniefte dann ein paarmal.  
„Ich hatte trotzdem den Eindruck, dass er … einsam ist.“  
„Was?“  
„Na ja, du weißt schon … dass er sich allein und unglücklich fühlt und solche Dinge.“  
„Ähm, es ist Loki …“, sagte er verdutzt, als ob sein Name alles erklären würde (was es natürlich tat, doch das konnte Rose nicht wissen).  
„Am besten gehst du nach Hause und siehst nach, ob es ihm gut geht.“  
„Aber er wird nicht zu Hause sein, er ist … unterwegs …“  
„Was tut er denn … unterwegs?“, fragte Rose hinweisend und riss vielsagend die Augen auf.  
„Keine Ahnung. Er ist erwachsen und …“  
„Es ist Loki, schon klar. Du hast erstaunlich wenig Ahnung, One Eye-Sheriff, wenn es um deinen Bruder geht.“

 

„Außerdem riechst du ein bisschen aufdringlich nach Kuhscheiße und deshalb will Rose dich losbekommen!“, sagte Deputy Brudi im Vorbeilaufen und lachte rau. Thor sah verblüfft zu Rose und die hob nur mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln die Schultern. Es stimmte also. Er stank nach Kuh!  
„Na dann … bis morgen!“, sagte Thor laut und seine drei Mitarbeiter winkten ihm erleichtert nach und er hörte noch, wie alle Fenster aufgerissen wurden.


	6. Chapter 6

Als Thor am Farmhaus ankam, wurde es schon dunkel. Er sah erleichtert den schwarzen Tesla vor dem Haus und betrat dann das warme, hell erleuchtete Haus. Ein Hauch Asgard umwehte ihn, bevor er feststellte, dass es nur der köstliche Duft von Essen war.  
„Ah, du bist perfekt pünktlich zum Abendessen, lieber Bruder!“, sagte Loki gut gelaunt und schleppte einen riesigen, lecker duftenden Rinderbraten an ihm vorbei.  
„Allerdings solltest du vielleicht vorher duschen, denn sonst essen wir nicht nur Kuh …“, ließ er den Satz gekonnt offen. Thor rollte die Augen, rannte nach oben, duschte in Lichtgeschwindigkeit und sprang kurzerhand nur in ein paar Shorts. Er hatte unglaublichen Hunger und wollte sich nicht damit aufhalten sich anzuziehen.  
Loki sah ihn zwar kritisch an, als er sich mit nacktem Oberkörper an den Tisch setzte und sich ein paar dicke Scheiben vom Rinderbraten auf den Teller packte, beschwerte sich aber auch nicht.   
„Gab es gestern nicht schon Rind?“, fragte Thor dann beiläufig, als er sich die anderen Zutaten auf den Teller schaufelte.  
„Unter anderem. Manche Lebensmittel halten auf der Erde nicht allzu lange, musst du wissen. Aber sie haben eine optimale Lösung gefunden. Diese Kühlkammern, die es hier gibt, sind nicht nur sehr praktisch, um Leichen zu konservieren, sondern auch, um Lebensmittel ein wenig länger haltbar zu machen.“  
„Hä?“, fragte Thor mit vollem Mund, während ihm Loki Wein eingoss.  
„Vergiss es. Lass es dir schmecken!“, sagte er nur dumpf und trank von seinem Wein.

 

Thor aß und fragte sich, seit wann sein Bruder kochen konnte. Seit wann konnte Loki so gut kochen und seit wann verdammt noch mal sah er so gut aus, dass er diese Wirkung auf ihn hatte, wie sie sonst nur die schönsten Weibsbilder auf ihn hatten. Unauffällig musterte er Loki aus dem einen Augenwinkel.  
Wieder trug er eine schwarze Hose, hatte aber ein dunkelgrünes Hemd an, welches sein apartes Gesicht nur noch unterstrich. Loki aß nicht, sondern sah irgendwie nachdenklich auf seinen Teller.  
„Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Thor deshalb mit vollem Mund, Lokis Augen wandten sich ihm zu und es wirkte, als wenn er aus einem fernen Traum erwachte.   
„Ein wenig … verwirrend. Hatte ich dir gesagt, dass ich den Faden der Geschichte verloren habe?“  
„Hast du. Deswegen konnte ich wohl meinen Fall von der vermissten Kuh auch nicht lösen“, murmelte Thor und spülte mit viel Wein nach.  
„Ach, der Fall ist einfach zu lösen. Du isst die Kuh gerade. Wir haben noch für das nächste halbe Jahr einen Fleischvorrat in der Kühlkammer, von der du sicher nichts weißt, denn du kümmerst dich nie um solche Dinge.“  
„Was?“, rief er erbost aus. Thors Besteck fiel klirrend auf den Teller. Loki sah ihn leicht irritiert an.  
„Schrei nicht so rum. Es ist meine Geschichte. Natürlich entführe ich die Kuh, töte sie und lasse dich das Tier dann essen. Was hast du erwartet? Etwas Nettes?“  
„Aber … Es war mein Fall, den ich doch lösen wollte!“, knurrte Thor aufgebracht.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe einen anderen für dich. Finde heraus, was mit der Militärbasis ist, welche Art Waffe sie dort verstecken wollen.“  
„Aber es ist deine verdammte Geschichte, Loki!“  
„Das ist mir klar, doch ich habe den Faden verloren, wie ich dir sagte. Etwas geht in diesem militärischen Stützpunkt vor sich und ich weiß nicht was. Aber es ist wichtig, das kann ich spüren. Wir müssen wissen, was es ist und du wirst es herausfinden, weil du nun mal der Sheriff bist!“ Loki klang unerwartet unbeherrscht und Thor sah ihn verwundert an.  
„Brich die Geschichte doch ab, wenn du sie nicht steuern kannst“, schlug er unwissend vor.  
„Das geht nicht. Es ist nicht möglich. Und das ist daran das Seltsame. Ich denke, dass es damit zusammenhängt, was in diesem Militärvorratslager geschehen soll, doch so oft ich dort bin, ich sehe es nicht.“  
„Also bist du dort eingebrochen.“  
„Natürlich. Wer würde sonst dort hinein kommen?“, fragte ihn Loki überheblich und rollte überdrüssig die Augen.  
„Aber du weißt nicht mehr, was du dort wolltest?“  
„Wiederholungen, Thor!“, fauchte ihn Loki scharf an und stand auf, um eine weitere Flasche Wein zu holen.

 

„Was treibst du eigentlich tagsüber so?“, fragte Thor behutsam, als sich sein Bruder wieder gesetzt hatte und mit starrem Gesicht frischen Wein in ihre Gläser gegossen hatte.  
„Dienstleistungen anbieten, sagte ich auch schon. Frag mich doch endlich mal etwas Neues!“  
„Fein. Bist du unglücklich, Bruder?“ Die Frage hatte Loki ganz eindeutig nicht erwartet. Sein Kopf schoss herum, seine Augen schienen Blitze zu versprühen und waren ganz dunkel. Irgendwo im Haus fielen Dinge um dann schloss Loki seine Augen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er presste sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und sagte dann mit überaus sanfter Stimme:  
„Ich ahnte, dass es eine wirklich miese Idee sein würde mich in diese Geschichte einzubauen. Allerdings war selbst mir nicht ganz klar, wie unfassbar schlecht diese Idee sein würde. Deshalb, Thor, entschuldige mich jetzt bitte. Ich werde in mein Bett gehen und schlafen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wozu das gut sein soll. Auf dem Küchentisch liegen übrigens 600 Dollar. Ich denke, damit ist meine Wasserrechnung der nächsten dreihundert Jahre im Voraus bezahlt, falls wir hier festsitzen. Gute Nacht!“ Loki war immer leiser geworden, stand auf und ging ohne auf Thors Antwort oder einen unnötigen Kommentar zu warten nach oben und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

 

Rose hatte wohl recht. Mit Loki stimmte etwas nicht. Ob er einsam, unglücklich oder nur zickig war, spielte keine Rolle. Wichtiger war, dass er die Geschichte nicht beenden konnte und sie damit in diesem kuriosen Brave New Asgard gefangen hielt. Leider schmeckte Emily so gut, dass Thor den Rest vom Braten auch noch verputzte, obwohl sein Gewissen dabei unterirdisch schlecht war. Die 600 Dollar würde er wohl dem armen Mr Newman bringen und ihm etwas davon erzählen, dass seine Kuh von Wölfen zerfleischt aufgefunden wurde, auch wenn er nicht erklären könnte, wie die Wölfe das Seil durchgeschnitten hatten. Aber, er würde dem Kuhhalter dringend zu Ketten raten. Ja, das klang gut.  
Weniger gut würde es klingen, wenn er sagen würde, dass sein nicht zurechnungsfähiger Nicht-Bruder Loki die Kuh zu Braten verarbeitet hatte.

Erst als Thor alles gegessen hatte, was auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, stand er auf und räumte das Geschirr weg. Tief in Gedanken versunken, begann er sogar abzuwaschen. Loki hatte sich also verkalkuliert und konnte seine Story nicht ändern oder abbrechen. Von früher wusste Thor, wie schnell und tief er immer in seine Geschichten hineingezogen wurde. Es war alles immer so real und verrückt, dass er bestimmt nie von selbst herausgekommen wäre. Immer war es Loki, der gesagt hat: „Und jetzt wäre es für dich besser, du würdest wieder selbst denken, Thor!“   
Was war geschehen, dass es Loki nicht mehr möglich war die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen und wie konnte er ihm helfen? Loki hatte ihn auf die Militärbasis aufmerksam gemacht und erwartete in dieser Hinsicht Hilfe. Gleich morgen würde er sich notfalls mit seiner verbliebenen göttlichen Macht darum kümmern, wenigstens zu erfahren, was dort vonstattengehen soll.  
Als Thor den Aufwasch beendet hatte, wusste er nicht weiter. 

 

Wie unter Zwang kreisten seine Gedanken darum, dass Loki einsam und unglücklich war. Das war doch Unsinn, er hatte doch ihn und wenn er sich nicht mit ihm prügelte, dann fand Loki doch recht schnell Ablenkung, indem er mal wieder Herrscher des Universums werden wollte. Oder nicht? Lokis Geist war viel zu rege, um sich jemals einsam zu fühlen, war es nicht so?  
Thor versuchte seine zunehmende Erregung zu unterdrücken. Loki allein und einsam in seinem Bett, dachte er unkonzentriert und trank noch den letzten Rest vom Wein aus. Er war gut, doch kein Vergleich zu den Göttertränen. Die konnten einem wahrhaft die Tränen in die Augen treiben und deshalb hieß das Gebräu auch so. Selbst Odin hatte Tränen vergossen, wenn er mehr als einen Becher getrunken hatte. Es hieß, dass es nie mehr als drei Becher sein sollten, denn sonst würden die Tränen nie mehr versiegen. Thor schmunzelte und war sich sicher, dass er garantiert mehr als drei Becher getrunken hatte, bevor Loki seine bizarre Geschichte begonnen hatte. 

 

Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war, stand er vor Lokis Zimmer. Er hatte gehört, dass sein Bruder die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. Es war nur symbolisch, denn er hätte keine Probleme, die Tür trotzdem aufzudrücken. Aus einem neugierigen Impuls drückte er die Türklinke probeweise und sehr leise runter und erstarrte.   
Die Tür war offen. War das ein beängstigender Twist in Lokis Geschichte? Eine unerwartete Wendung? Eine geheimnisvolle Einladung vielleicht?  
„Loki?“, fragte er dunkel und rau in seinen Raum.  
„Das Schloss ist kaputt, ich konnte nicht abschließen, weil meine Magie streikt“, murmelte Loki lustlos.  
„Ich …“, begann Thor und wusste nicht weiter. Aber sein Körper wusste weiter. Er betrat zögerlich Lokis Raum, jederzeit bereit ihn zu verlassen. Wirklich? Loki hörte ihn garantiert, schwieg aber.  
Als er dann zu seinem Bruder unter das Laken kroch, sagte Loki dann doch etwas:  
„Was soll das werden?“  
„Lass mich ein guter Bruder sein!“ sagte Thor rau und wartete nicht auf seine Zustimmung. Er rutschte nahe an Lokis Rücken und legte sein Gesicht in seinen kühlen Nacken. Seine Arme schoben sich um seine Brust und er erschauerte begehrlich unter Lokis Flüstern:  
„Schlaf jetzt besser ein, Thor!“

 

Loki lag die komplette Nacht wie erstarrt in dieser Position. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage über Vor und Zurück zu entscheiden. Weil er Rose‘ Geld genommen hatte, musste er auch seinen Vertrag erfüllen, der lautete sich selbst in Thors Arme zu treiben. Da lag er jetzt, nur war Rose nicht da, um es zu sehen und Loki wusste natürlich auch, dass es nicht das war, was sie beabsichtigt hatte. Rose war ja nur ein Gedanke seiner selbst und der erinnerte ihn nur an seine wahren Sehnsüchte. Wünsche, die Thor spürbar gewillt war zu erfüllen. Doch bitte nicht so? Nicht in einer erfundenen Geschichte, in der Thor zwar aktiver Zuschauer sein durfte, jedoch keine Macht über Entscheidungen hatte, schon gar nicht, wenn sie Lokis geheimstes Verlangen betrafen.  
Davon abgesehen, war es wundervoll ihn an sich zu spüren. Über diese ambivalenten Gedanken, wurde Loki erstaunlich ruhig.  
Thor würde das Rätsel der Militärbasis lösen, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte schon eine Idee, wie er ihn dazu bringen konnte und hoffte, dass er sie umsetzen könnte. Wenn es funktionierte, würde er die Geschichte vielleicht endlich wieder in den Griff bekommen. Thor schlief, weil er es so wollte. Obwohl es nur eine lächerliche Illusion war, griff er nach Thors Hand und hielt sich an ihm fest, bis die ersten Strahlen der Sonne durchs Fenster kamen. Lautlos stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Eine weitere Nacht dieser Art würde es nicht geben. Nur noch eine Nacht, die so endete und er könnte für gar nichts garantieren.  
Schon gestern war es ihm unendlich schwer gefallen Thors brüderliches Mitgefühl zu würdigen.  
Er war nicht einsam oder unglücklich und brauchte sein verdammtes Mitleid nicht.

 

Als ihn die Sonne weckte, befand sich Thor allein in Lokis Bett. Lag sein Bruder heute Nacht neben ihm oder hatte er das nur geträumt? Loki war zumindest nicht im Haus und auch sein Auto war weg. Irgendwie beunruhigte das Thor heute mehr als gestern.   
In der Küche fand er vor der Kaffeemaschine einen Zettel mit einer Anleitung, die Loki für ihn liebevoll und sehr detailliert gezeichnet hatte. Er befolgte sie exakt und bekam seinen gewünschten Kaffee. Wenn das mal nicht Magie war, dachte er zärtlich und ärgerte sich gleich darauf, dass auch Loki letzte Nacht Magie angewandt hatte. Sein Bruder hatte ihn einfach einschlafen lassen, dabei fand es Thor gerade so erschreckend schön ihn zu spüren. Wieder kreuzte der befremdliche Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, wie es wäre Lokis Leidenschaft zu spüren. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihn wieder steif werden, verdammt. Rief sich Thor zur Ordnung!


	7. Chapter 7

Mit Rose zusammen fuhr Thor wenig später erneut zum Vorratslager des Militärs.  
Captain Ford hielt ihn natürlich auf, erzählte irgendwas von Vorschriften, Geheimhaltung und … das andere verstand Thor nicht mehr genau, denn er gab dem Mann einen so festen Schubs, dass er ein bisschen (wirklich nur ein bisschen) gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und bewusstlos nach unten rutschte. Rose sah ihn erst aus großen Augen schockiert an, dann flüsterte sie:  
„Wow. Dass du Thor bist, war wohl doch kein Scherz, oder?“  
„Nein und jetzt hilf mir bitte in den unübersichtlichen Unterlagen zu suchen, was man hier unterbringen will, ja?“  
„Oder schon versteckt hat“, sagte sie klug und blätterte schon durch die Unterlagen. Aber nicht allzu lange, dann sagte sie:  
„Ich denke, es ist eher im Computer zu finden und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ein Gott sich mit so etwas auskennt?“ Thor sah sie skeptisch an, denn er glaubte Sarkasmus herausgehört zu haben. Ihm war nicht klar, ob Rose ihm nun glaubte, dass er Thor wäre oder einfach nur die Situation nahm wie sie war.  
„Nein, leider nicht“  
„Hm, dann könnte es schwer werden. Ich nämlich auch nicht. Aber es gibt da jemanden, den könnten wir fragen, obwohl ich ihm schon mein letztes, erspartes Geld bezahlt habe.“  
„Wen?“  
„Er nennt sich Mr Wunschbrunnen und bietet seine Dienste an. Seine Anzeige war eine Woche in jeder Zeitung der Stadt. Hast du das nicht gesehen? Sie war ziemlich groß.“ Verblüfft blinzelte Thor und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.  
„Wofür … wofür hast du ihm denn so viel Geld bezahlt?“, fragte er mit trockenem Mund nach, denn er ahnte, dass Loki hinter allem steckte. Mr Wunschbrunnen, also wirklich! Rose wurde knallrot und senkte denn Blick.  
„Das würde ich lieber für mich behalten. Doch ich denke, er könnte sich mit diesem Computer auskennen, denn er bietet Dienstleistungen aller Art an.“  
„Vielleicht. Aber hast du dir überlegt, wie wir ihn hierher bekommen können? Schon wenn wir Captain Fords Büro verlassen, stehen wir unter Arrest, das ist dir doch klar, Deputy, oder? Der einzige Weg, den wir beschreiten können … führt … nach vorn … ins Vorratslager“, Thors Worte kamen schleppend und er sah zur zweiten Tür, die aus Fords Büro genau in den Gang zum Lager ging. Sie waren ihn schon einmal gegangen und deswegen war sich Thor sicher, genau dorthin gehen zu müssen.  
„Aber … aber wir kommen nur mit seinem Netzhautabdruck hinein …“, merkte Rose schlau an. Sie wirkte noch immer verlegen und Thor vermied es ihr länger ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sein Blick wanderte durch Fords Büro und blieb an seiner Kaffeetasse hängen. Darin war ein Löffel. Kurzentschlossen nahm er ihn und trat zu Ford.

 

Rose schrie schockiert auf.  
„Halte dir die Augen zu, Deputy. Es ist notwendig und … letztlich nur eine Geschichte.“  
„Eine Geschichte? Das kannst du nicht machen, Sheriff. Du kannst ihm doch nicht das Auge …“  
„Du muss ihm etwas drauf drücken, um die Blutung zu stillen. Keine Sorge, er wird nicht sterben, Rose! Er ist schon bewusstlos. Ich könnte natürlich den kompletten Captain mit herumschleppen, doch das ist ein bisschen unnötig, findest du nicht?“  
„Aber … aber … nein! So dringend müssen wir auch nicht wissen, um was es geht, oder?“  
„Ich schon. Ich muss es wissen.“  
„Aber Sheriff!“  
„Wie viel Geld hast du Mr Wunschbrunnen bezahlt, Rose?“ Sie war genauso überrascht, wie er es erhofft hatte und antwortete ihm sofort.  
„600 Dollar … aber … ich sage dir nicht, wofür. Das ist … das ist sehr privat!“, stotterte sie mit rotem Kopf. Thor nickte und schälte dem Captain dann das linke Auge aus dem Schädel. Rose, vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, schrie auf, hielt sich den Mund zu, würgte aber griff schon im nächsten Moment geistesgegenwärtig nach einem Geschirrtuch, welches auf dem Waschbecken herumlag, um es auf die Wunde zu pressen.  
„Tut mir leid, Rose. Ich erkläre es dir später, denn jetzt muss ich gehen. Kümmere dich um ihn, ja?“  
Sie nickte hektisch und versorgte gehorsam die blutige Augenhöhle des Captains.  
Thor stürmte vorwärts, bevor das wabbelige Auge in seiner Hand seine Form und Wirkung verlor. Er brauchte fünf eklige Versuche, bevor der Retinascanner seine Trophäe akzeptierte und ihm den Zugang gestattete.

 

Es war sehr still im Lager. Still und dunkel. Nach einem Lichtschalter zu suchen, war sicherlich sinnlos und so zückte Thor seine kleine Taschenlampe und seine Waffe. Beides Dinge, die ihm als One Eye-Sheriff der Kleinstadt Naples zustanden und vielleicht jetzt nützlich sein würden. Immerhin schien Loki hin und wieder recht praktisch veranlagt.  
Wie ein echter Gesetzeshüter lief er Schritt für Schritt durch die Dunkelheit in Richtung Mitte des großen Lagerhauses. Was zum Odin sollte hier gelagert werden? Außerirdisch Artefakte oder Waffen? Möglich? Alientechnologie? Sicher, warum nicht? Andererseits hatte er keinen Überblick über Lokis verwinkelten Verstand. Es konnte alles und nichts davon sein.  
Umso weiter Thor in die Dunkelheit vordrang, umso stärker wurde das Vibrieren in seinem Blut. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht, da hatte Loki wohl recht. Dann sah er das blaue Licht und blieb stehen. In kurzer Entfernung, vor ihm auf dem Boden der Halle, befand sich eine kreisrunde Fläche, mit einem Durchmesser von etwa fünf Metern. Es sah auf den ersten Blick aus, als wäre es eine Pfütze, doch als Thor näher kam, sah er, dass die Flüssigkeit sich bewegte. Das blaue, illuminierende Wasser schien zu leben. Es war wunderschön und leicht hypnotisierend dem reflektierenden Spiel zuzusehen. Die blauen Funken schienen in Kommunikation miteinander zu stehen. Sie huschten mal hier hin, mal dort hin und bildeten kleinere Explosionen, bevor sie an anderer Stelle wieder auftauchten. Thor starrte entzückt seufzend in diese Quelle. 

 

„Das ist wohl meine Magie …“, hörte er Lokis leise Stimme neben sich und fuhr herum.  
„Wie …“  
„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo sie abgeblieben ist. Aber du hast sie gefunden, Thor.“ Sein Bruder klang wirklich bestürzt und irgendwie hilflos.  
„Das soll die Waffe sein, Loki? Wie kommen sie an deine Magie? Wie hast du es geschafft sie von dir abzuspalten? Nimm sie dir zurück!“ Thor sprach schnell und gepresst, denn ein bekümmerte Loki gefiel ihm nicht sehr gut, um nicht zu sagen, war furchterregend.  
„Denkst du, ich habe nicht versucht sie zurückzuholen? Es geht nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum aber ich weiß, dass das der Grund ist, warum ich die Geschichte nicht beenden kann und du vermutlich den Rest deines Lebens eine tote Kuh namens Emily essen musst. Zumindest kann ich jetzt die Wasserrechnung bezahlen …“  
„Lass deine dummen Scherze und lass uns lieber überlegen, wie …“   
„Nicht jetzt!“

 

Man hörte Geräusche und Schritte. Loki sah ihn seltsam an, legte den Kopf schief und berührte dann Thor leicht an der Schulter. Ein gutes Stück außerhalb der Militärbasis knallte Thor mit seinem Hinterteil auf den Boden und brüllte kurz wie ein Stier. Neben ihm rappelte sich gerade Rose hoch, nur Loki stand, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah aus wie ein bösartiger Rachegott, der er zuweilen auch war. Er war sehr bleich und sah ungewöhnlich erschöpft aus, als hätte ihm diese Teleportation alles an Kraft gekostet.  
„Tut mir leid, dass es so schmerzhaft war. Mir steht so gut wie keine Magie mehr zur Verfügung und deshalb können wir froh sein, dass wir entkommen konnten“, sagte er desinteressiert und lief los.  
„Hey! Warte! Ich will Erklärungen!“, rief Thor seinem Bruder nach, zerrte seinen Deputy am Arm hoch und lief mit ihr seinem Bruder hinterher.  
„Wie geht es Ford?“, keuchte er zu Rose.  
„Am Leben“, keuchte sie zurück.

„Was gibt es da noch zu erklären, Thor? Magie weg, Rückweg kaputt, gefangen in einer unwirklichen Welt namens Naples!“, blaffte Loki ihn verstimmt an.  
„Als ob ich Schuld wäre …“, fauchte Thor zurück.  
„Irgendwie schon, denn du hast mich angebettelt dir eine Geschichte zu erzählen und wolltest außerdem, dass ich mitspiele. Ich spiele aus guten Gründen nie in meinen Erzählungen für dich mit und hätte mich an meine Regel halten sollten. Habe ich nicht, weil ich … dir einen Gefallen tun wollte und das habe ich davon. Gefangen in Absurdistan.“  
„Siehst du, Loki ist einsam und unglücklich …“, sagte Rose altklug zu Thor. Beide glotzen sie ziemlich irritiert an.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Thor ratlos, denn Loki hatte recht. Aber das musste er ja nicht noch offen zugeben.  
„Wir können nicht nach Naples, denn da findet uns das Militär sofort, schließlich haben wir dem Captain ein Auge gestohlen“, sagte Rose erstaunlich gefasst.  
„Dann gehen wir ins Farmhaus“, schlug der Blonde vor, doch sowohl Loki als auch Rose schüttelten energisch den Kopf.  
„Ich muss meine Magie wiederbekommen, sonst kann ich diese Sache nicht auflösen.“ Loki sprach mit ihm, als wäre Rose gar nicht anwesend.  
„Und dafür habe ich nun mein Erspartes bezahlt“, murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst und wieder sahen die beiden Götter sie eigenartig an. Sie zuckte nur resigniert die Schulter und rieb sich über ihr hübsches Gesicht, bis es ganz rot war. Thor kam einfach nicht drauf, wofür sie Loki wohl so viel Geld bezahlt hatte und Loki schwieg lieber, denn sie schien nicht zu wissen, dass er selbst Mr Wunschbrunnen war.

 

„Ich habe eine Idee! Wenn wir …“, sagte Rose plötzlich enthusiastisch.  
„Ich muss mir meine Magie zurückholen. Kennst du zufällig diesen vorlauten Angeber und Milliardär Tony Stark? Der könnte mir sicher etwas bauen, mit dem ich …“  
„Halt einmal die Klappe, Loki!“, fuhr Thor ihn scharf an und lächelte dann Rose aufmunternd zu, damit sie weiter sprach.   
„Weiter oben, in den Bergen gibt es eine kleine Hütte, in der ich als Kind mit meinem Vater oft für Jagdausflüge war. Soweit ich weiß, kann man da gut leben, denn irgendjemand hinterlässt immer ein paar Konserven …“  
„Als ob Götter Konserven bräuchten …“, murmelte Loki verstimmt.  
„Deine Worte sind nicht allzu konstruktiv, Bruder!“, zischte ihm Thor böse zu.  
„Dort könnten wir zumindest erst einmal hingehen, um zu überlegen, was zu tun ist, damit Loki seine Magie wiederbekommen kann, oder?“ Rose hatte unbeirrt von Lokis Einwurf weitergesprochen und Thor schlug ihr zustimmend auf die Schulter. Sie sackte ein wenig in die Knie, lächelte ihn aber schöne Augen machend an.  
„Dann führe uns dort hin, du schönste aller Rosen!“, sagte Thor, erleichtert darüber, dass wenigstens Rose sachlich blieb und annehmbare Vorschläge hatte.  
„Findest du diesen romantischen Kitsch nicht ein wenig unpassend für so einen grausamen Moment?“, fragte ihn Loki bissig. Er schenkte sich besser eine Antwort und verengte nur warnend sein Auge. Loki verstand, dass konnte er spüren. Wenn auch nicht sehen, denn sein Bruder wandte sich ab und stampfte sichtlich aufgebracht hinter Rose den Hügel hoch.

 

„Wer könnte für die Abtrennung deiner Magie verantwortlich sein?“ Thor hatte ihn eingeholt.  
„Tony Stark! Wer denn sonst …“, murmelte Loki giftig.  
„Ach komm schon, schieb nicht immer alles auf ihn.“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Thor. Vermutlich ich selbst. Irgendwas hat nicht so funktioniert, wie es sollte.“  
„Vielleicht lag es an den Göttertränen …“, sagte Thor und lachte, denn er hatte den Einwurf nicht ernst gemeint, doch Loki blieb abrupt stehen.  
„Du … hattest ganz sicher mehr als drei Becher, Bruder. Aber … du hast … nicht geweint, oder?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, sagte Thor und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Doch er war wirklich schon ziemlich hinüber gewesen. Nachdenklich und still lief Loki neben ihm her und sagte dann ganz leise:  
„Ich auch nicht. Keine einzige, verdammte Träne! Ist das nicht … merkwürdig?“  
„Hm. Aber es hat geschmeckt wie immer“, sagte Thor und seufzte leise. „Willst du also damit sagen, mit den Göttertränen hat etwas nicht gestimmt?“  
„Schwer zu sagen, wenn wir es niemals nachprüfen können, weil mit die Magie fehlt, um den Rückweg zu öffnen.“  
„Vielleicht hättest du ein wenig Abstriche bei der Realität machen müssen, Loki. Ich meine, müssen Personen wie Rose sein? Sie ist ja wirklich hübsch und nett, aber vielleicht hat dich das überfordert. Und ganz ehrlich, ich hätte auch darauf verzichten können in deiner Gegenwart …“ Thor zischte ihm den Rest besser ins Ohr:  
„Steif zu werden …“, lauter sagte er: „Vermutlich hast du dich ein wenig mit der Realitätsnähe übernommen, mein hübscher Bruder.“ Schon allein während er diese liebevolle Bezeichnung aussprach, erschauerte er unter einem sehnsuchtsvollem Ziehen. Er wartete Lokis Antwort nicht mehr ab, sondern lief schneller, um zu Rose aufzuschließen. Und um Loki und seiner verdammten Anziehung zu entkommen.

 

Loki hätte ihm keine Antwort gegeben.   
Er war völlig fassungslos, denn nichts hiervon war seine Absicht gewesen. Er bekannte sich gern zum Kuhmord und der attraktiven und aufdringlichen Rose. Aber, dass Thor sich auf diese Weise zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, war ganz und gar nicht seine Absicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Hatte er sich nicht extra von ihm weggesetzt, um seine Geschichte zu weben? Wollte er nicht auf sich selbst verzichten? Genau aus diesen Gründen! Die Gefahr seiner eigenen Sehnsucht nach Thor nachzugeben war viel zu groß und genau deshalb ist ihm das wohl alles entglitten.  
Aber das erklärte nicht, warum seine Magie autark und unerreichbar im Lagerhaus einer gut gesicherten Militärbasis vor sich hin blubberte und er sie nicht mehr benutzen konnte. Thor hatte sie für ihn gefunden, denn selbst dazu war er nicht in der Lage gewesen. Es war eine beschämende Tatsache, dass er ins Angesicht seiner Macht gesehen hatte und sie sich nicht mehr aneignen konnte.  
Ohne Magie war Loki nichts. Nur ein lächerlicher Möchtegerngott.  
Einsam. Allein und traurig. Seiner Macht beraubt.  
Thor hätte energisch widersprochen, wenn er von seinen Gedanken gewusst hätte. Sein Bruder bestand aus viel mehr als aus Magie.

 

Immer wieder sah Thor besorgt nach hinten. Wie gebrochen schlich Loki ihnen nach, ohne explizit auf den Weg zu achten.  
„Er ist Mr Wunschbrunnen“, flüsterte er Rose leise zu und packte ihren Arm, um sie dazu anzuhalten, jetzt nicht auszurasten. Sie war schockiert, das fühlte er sehr gut und deshalb zog er sie stetig weiter.  
„Was? Loki?“  
„Ja. Tut mir leid, er ist so ein … notorischer Blender. Verzeih ihm, er kann nicht anders. Es ist einfach seine Natur. Wofür hast du ihm so viel Geld bezahlt?“ Inzwischen war Thor klar, dass er im Grunde nicht Rose befragte, sondern irgendwie Lokis Unterbewusstsein, dass sich sträubte wie ein Katze in Angriffsstellung.  
„Das … das kann ich dir nicht sagen …“ Rose klang so weinerlich, dass Thor nicht weiter in sie drängen konnte, ohne eine Zusammenbruch ihrer Retterin zu provozieren.  
„Ich weiß, du bist ein gutes Mädchen, Rose und deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, wofür du meinen zwielichtigen Bruder bezahlt hast, der mitunter zur Grausamkeit neigt.“  
„Nein! Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Ich schwöre es, Thor!“  
„Ich glaube dir, Rose!“ Das tat er wirklich, auch wenn es sich ein wenig befremdlich anfühlte, es im Grunde Loki gegenüber zuzugeben, der sich selbst angeheuert hat, um … was? Thor ein Geständnis abzutrotzen? Rose unterbrach zum Glück seine komplizierten Gedanken mit dem Ausruf:  
„Die Hütte! Gott sein Dank, die Hütte!“

„Götter! Plural!“, murrte Loki und stampfte mürrisch an ihnen vorbei zur Hütte.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Hütte war eine Hütte. Unspektakulär und die Tür für Thor ein Witz. Er drückte sie einfach auf, machte damit zwar das Schloss kaputt, doch niemand verlor nur ein unnötiges Wort darüber. Loki steuerte zielstrebig das einzige staubige Sofa des Raumes an, warf sich drauf und rollte sich wie eine beleidigte Katze zusammen.  
Rose sah ihm besorgt nach, doch Thor sagte laut genug, damit sein Bruder es hören konnte:  
„Lass ihn! Manchmal ist er kindischer als jedes Kind des Universums.“ An Rose gewandt sagte Thor freundlich: „Du sprachst von Vorräten?“ Sie nickte und zeigte ihm die vollen Schränke.  
„Denkst du, du kannst daraus etwas zu Essen machen? Es ist mir wirklich peinlich, aber ich sterbe vor Hunger …“, murmelte Thor verlegen.  
„Aber ja, das kann ich. Solange du keine Götterspeise erwartest. Denn wo bitte soll ich hier Sperma von einem Graujungbullen hernehmen?!“, erwiderte sein Deputy schlagfertig und Thor lachte laut.   
Er musterte dann interessiert die Flinte an der Wand.  
„Würde ein Kaninchen das Ganze etwas aufpeppen?“, fragte er sie und sie nickte eifrig.  
„Natürlich, ich könnte Hasenpfanne mit Rumfrüchten machen. Schau, von diesen eingelegten Rumfrüchten haben wir ganze Paletten hier. Wer auch immer auf dieses Zeug steht, muss süchtig danach und ständig hackedicht sein.“  
„Dann bin ich gleich wieder da.“ Thor griff sich die Flinte, lud sie durch und verließ die Hütte.

 

„Du bist also Mr Wunschbrunnen, ja? Warum hast du meinen Aufrag nicht abgelehnt, Loki? Dir ist schon klar, dass du liefern musst, denn du hast mein Geld genommen!“  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass du mir dir selbst sprichst, oder?“, fragte er ungehalten zurück.  
„Und darüber hinaus versuche ich zu schlafen. Sei ein gutes Weib und koche!“  
„Ich dachte Götter schlafen nicht und außerdem habe ich dich als zuvorkommend und freundlich kennengelernt. Bringt dich der Verlust deiner Magie … äh, deiner Macht so sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht?“  
„Ich antworte nicht mir selbst! Lass mich in Ruhe!“  
„Thor hat recht. Schlimmer als jedes Kind der Welt.“  
„Er sagte Universum. Zitiere wenigstens richtig, wenn du schon sprechen musst.“  
„Gut, ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Loki …“ Rose sprach unbeirrt von seiner schlechten Laune und seiner abweisenden Art weiter und repräsentierte damit nichts anders als Lokis Starrköpfigkeit, die er sich aufgrund seiner geistigen Überlegenheit einfach mal heraus nahm.  
„Ich ziehe meinen Auftrag zurück, lasse dir das Geld, damit du duschen und masturbieren kannst und du sagst im Gegenzug deinem Bruder ganz aufrichtig, für was ich dich angeheuert habe.“  
„Nur über meinen toten Körper!“  
„Ach, Körper! Das sind doch nur unbedeutende Feinheiten, Loki. Also?“  
„Nun, dann eben nur über meine nichtvorhandene tote Seele. Besser?“  
„Denk einfach in Ruhe darüber nach“, bot Rose liebenswürdig an und dann sagte sie nichts mehr.

 

Loki hörte nur Töpfeklappern und versuchte sich noch weiter zusammenzurollen. Er war erbärmlich. Er ging sogar in seinen eigenen Geschichten verloren. Wenn das kein Armutszeugnis war, dann würde er sich allerhöchstens eine Urkunde vom Angeber Tony Stark ausstellen lassen, verdammt.  
Ganz überraschend schlief er dann doch ein und erwachte erst, als die Hasenpfanne fertig war und Thors Hand seine Schulter berührte, um ihn zu wecken.

 

Missmutig setzte er sich an den Tisch, wild dazu entschlossen kein Wort mehr über seinen beschämenden Zustand zu verlieren. Leider schmeckten die verdammten Rumfrüchte so gut, dass er sie ausschließlich und ohne Unterbrechung in den Mund schob. Rose und Thor sahen ihn irritiert an, aßen jedoch selbst schweigend und hungrig.  
„Wie … die kandierten Backen der Hallarehe …“, murmelte Loki nur ein einziges Mal zwischen den Früchten.  
„Übertreib es nicht damit, denn …“, fing Thor an, doch er fuhr ihm verärgert dazwischen:  
„Was denkst du, was noch schlimmes passieren kann, Bruder? Oh, ich hätte da doch etwas … warum gelingt es mir nur so schlecht Tony Stark zu imitieren?! Warte, ich hab‘s …weil er widerlich ist! Deshalb. Abscheulich und klein. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass er ziemlich klein ist?“ Loki stand auf, merkte jedoch im selben Moment, dass die Rumfrüchte ihn von den Beinen holten. Er fiel nach vorn auf seine Knie und kroch dann unter Thors aufmerksamen Blick zum Sofa, während Rose mit einem Lachanfall vor die Hütte lief.  
„Und ich hatte dich erst kürzlich für deine gastlichen Fähigkeiten bewundert und wollte dich sogar bitten nach unserer Ankunft auf der Erde eine kleine Willkommensfeier zu organisieren. Doch ein besoffener Gastbegeber ist peinlich, das leuchtet sogar mir ein“, sagte Thor trocken und begann abzuräumen.  
„Du hättest … mich warnen können …“, jammerte Loki mit geschlossenen Augen und leidendem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Was hast du denn gedacht, aus was Rumfrüchte bestehen?“ Er bekam nur ein Jammern vom Sofa. Rose kam zurück (immer noch kichernd) und zusammen mit Thor wusch sie dann ab.

 

„Wir gehen jetzt die Lage erkunden, Loki!“, sagte Thor irgendwann laut, bekam jedoch keine Antwort vom Sofa.  
„Schläft er?“, hörte man Rose flüstern.  
„Nein. Er ist nur beleidigt und fühlt sich gekränkt. Die Ironie an der Sache ist die, dass er sich das alles selbst zugefügt hat. Verstehe einer diesen komplizierten Kerl. Aber nun sollten wir das letzte Licht des Tages nutzen und sehen, ob sie uns schon gefunden haben oder auf dem Weg hierher sind.“ Sie ließen Loki allein. Der schlief natürlich nicht, aber ihm war schwindlig und ein wenig übel. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen schloss, hatte er das Gefühl in einem Karussell zu sitzen.  
Morgen würde er erneut mit vielleicht allerletzter Magie in das Lager gehen und wie auch immer seine Magie zurückholen. Die Geschichte hatte so hübsch angefangen, mit einem knackigen Auto, einem beliebten One Eye-Sheriff, einem verrückten Fall und einer standesgemäßen Speise für Götter. Endete sie mit einem weinerlichen, gebrochenen Frostriesen und einem Donnergott mit Cowboyhut anstatt seines Hammers, dem das Landleben gar nicht so übel zu gefallen schien?  
Gab es hier eigentlich eine Dusche?   
Waren Lokis letzten vernünftigen Gedanken, bevor er sich in einer unkontrollierbaren Flut von Bildern und Träumen verlor, die er nicht steuern konnte, weil ihm die Magie dafür fehlte. Ungefiltert strömte alles auf ihn ein, ängstigte ihn, lähmte ihn und machte ihn ganz konfus. Seine fehlende Magie hatte aber auch etwas Gutes. Er schlief schließlich wirklich wieder ein.

 

Irgendwann erwachte er und wusste nicht sofort wo er sich befand. Bis auf eine kleine Lampe war es dunkel im Raum. Nicht so dunkel, als das er seinen Bruder nicht erkennen konnte. Thor saß mit seinem Rücken am Sofa und sein Kopf lag gegen Lokis Beine gelehnt.   
Wo war Rose? Nicht in diesem Raum zumindest. Gab es einen zweiten Raum? War sie heimlich zurück nach Naples geschlichen, um die Lage zu sondieren? Gab es Rose gar nicht? Hieße das, seine Geschichte näherte sich ganz ohne sein Zutun ihrem Ende? Wie würde das aussehen, wenn er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig in den Griff bekam? Alles sollte doch reinen Unterhaltungswert haben und nicht in die Dramatik eines Avenger-Kampfes auszuarten. Loki wagte nicht sich zu rühren. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er Thor nun wecken und nächtliche Diskussionen über Würde eines Gottes oder Mr Wunschbrunnen anfangen.  
Wie in der Nacht, als sich sein Bruder halb nackt an seinen Rücken gekuschelt war, war Loki auch dieses Mal überwältigt von seinen Empfindungen, obwohl die Situation einen ganz andere war. Aber allein Thors Nähe, seine aufrichtige Fürsorge und sein starker Wille ihm helfen zu wollen, rührten ihn. Thor war ein guter Bruder. Das war er immer gewesen und vielleicht sollte er ihm das eines schönen Tages, am Ende einer Götterspeise auch mal sagen.   
Eines Tages, wenn er seine innere Aufruhr, sein wild schlagendes Herz und sein rauschendes Blut unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte. Und ach ja, wenn er jemals hier wieder aus Naples rauskam.


	9. Chapter 9

„Hey! Wach auf! Und sieh dir an, was ich gefunden habe! Los, beweg‘ dich, Loki!“  
Wie ein Verrückter rüttelte sein Bruder ihn wach. Der blonde Mann war tropfnass, war nur in Unterhose und sah ihn leicht unzurechnungsfähig und wild an. Loki sah sich erstaunt um. Ihm war nicht bewusst, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war, doch es musste so sein, denn es war inzwischen taghell.  
„Was ist denn los?“  
„Nun komm schon!“  
Auch Rose erschien an der Tür, sah wieder aus wie ein blühender Rosenbusch und winkte ihm zu sich zu beeilen.  
„Das muss du dir ansehen, Loki!“, sagte nun auch sie und er stand unwillig auf. Er fühlte sich allerdings besser, als er erwartet hatte, folgte Thor aber in angemessener Geschwindigkeit, denn schließlich war er nicht irgendwer, sondern Loki. Um nichts in der Welt würde er Thor kopflos hinterher rennen wie ein Idiot.  
Die Sonne schien warm und hell, der Himmel war wolkenlos und wundervoll blau, die Vögel zwitscherten und eine Sekunde lang verabscheute Loki all das. Er wollte verdammt noch mal in seiner Düsternis versinken und nicht … mit … Thor …

 

Schwimmen gehen? Thor hielt an einem kleinen Bergsee an. Er war absolut klar und hatte trotzdem eine irritierend blaue Farbe.  
„Siehst du es?“, schrie Thor und rannte enthusiastisch in den See. Loki war nicht sicher, ob er sich die seltsame Farbe des Sees ansehen sollte oder lieber den Körper seines Bruders bewundern sollte. Verlegen sah er zu Rose. Auch die starrte Thor ungeniert an und Loki war einen Augenblick lang kurz davor den letzten Rest seiner Magie zu nutzen, um dieses Weibsstück zu eliminieren. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht sie in die Geschichte einzubauen? Ach ja, sie war ja für Thor gedacht, erinnerte er sich schwerfällig und dann endlich kapierte er, was der See war. Seine Magie befand sich in ihm, deswegen war er so leuchtend blau. Und Thor stand in … ihm … es war ein verstörender Gedanke.  
„Würdest du … bitte aus meiner Magie herauskommen?!“, rief er ihm zu, doch sein Bruder lachte nur erheitert.  
„Nein, du musst reinkommen. Ich bin sicher, dass du sie dann zurückbekommst. Überlege doch mal: Gestern in der Militärbasis und heute hier! Direkt vor deiner Nase. Deine Magie schreit ganz laut: Nimm mich! Nimm mich zurück, Loki!“ Loki verengte die Augen, musste eingestehen, dass Thor nicht ganz unrecht hatte und ging einen vorsichtigen Schritt bis ans Ufer. Er hielt seine Hand ins Wasser, doch nichts geschah.   
„Ich schätze, du musst schon zu mir reinkommen!“, rief Thor wieder vergnügt aus der Mitte des Sees und tauchte unter.  
„Würdest … du aus mir raus gehen! Das ist mir wirklich unangenehm!“ schrie Loki verärgert zurück, denn sicherlich war das Allerletzte was er wollte in seiner Magie zu baden. Möglicherweise noch nackt, mit seinem Bruder und vor Augen seines alternativen Groupie-Ichs, namens Rose Thornton. Er war doch nicht verrückt.  
„Dann versuche es zu trinken!“, riet ihm Rose, die unbemerkt neben ihn getreten war.  
„Ach kommt schon … das ist doch nicht euer Ernst! Selbst ich denke mir nicht so einen Schwachsinn aus. So was tut nur Tony Stark!“  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe, er ist clever!“, rief Thor Wasser prustend.  
„Und sehr klein!“  
„Meinetwegen. Jetzt zieh dich aus und komme rein. Vor allem hör damit auf Stark für alles die Schuld zu geben, Bruder!“  
Loki starrte ins blaue, funkelnde Wasser. Thor hatte recht, es war ganz definitiv seine Magie. Sie lag greifbar vor ihm. Er kniete sich, schöpfte mit beiden Händen das Wasser und trank es. Es war kühl, sauber und erfrischend. Nichts geschah. Während sein Bruder wie ein kleiner Junge jauchzend durch den See kraulte, stand er am Rand und versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, was geschehen müsste.  
„Und? Funktioniert es?“ fragte Rose vorsichtig, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sattdessen glotzte sie begehrlich und sabbernd wie ein Fangirl zu Thor, der gerade wieder näher kam.  
„Nein.“ Beiden sahen Thor wohl ziemlich offensichtlich an, denn das Grinsen seines Bruders wurde immer breiter, umso näher er zum Ufer und auf sie zukam. Seine nasse Haut glitzerte in der Sonne und Lokis Herz begann zu galoppieren wie eine Herde Wildpferde.  
„Es ist sinnlos …“, sagte er belegt und wollte sich abwenden, um Rose den Platz in der ersten Reihe zu überlassen. Dabei entging ihm, dass sein Bruder nach draußen hechtete, ihn von den Beinen riss und an den Füßen erbarmungslos in den See zerrte.  
„Loki schrie erschrocken auf und begann sich zu wehren. Doch ohne seine Macht war er seinem starken Bruder hoffnungslos unterlegen. Er konnte mit Schlauheit und Listigkeit glänzen, doch körperlich musste er sich Thors Macht ganz eindeutig beugen. Unnachgiebig zerrte Thor ihn in den See. Das Wasser schlug über seinem Gesicht zusammen und er ruderte hilflos mit den Armen. Loki versuchte zu schreien, bekam aber nur Wasser in den Mund. Bis zur Mitte des Sees zerrte sein Bruder ihn und erlaubte ihm erst da aufzustehen. Das Wasser war an dieser Stelle allerhöchstens brusthoch. Loki hustete und prustete, während er Thor nebenher böse anknurrte und auf ihn einschlagen wollte.

 

Sein Bruder hielt seine Arme allerdings ganz nachlässig fest und meinte nur gutgelaunt:  
„Ich hätte dir empfohlen, dich wenigstens auszuziehen, aber du hörst ja sowieso nie auf mich …“  
Thors Worte wurden immer leiser und sein Gesicht wurde immer ernster.  
„Deine Augen … haben die selbe Farbe … wie dieser See und der Himmel, Loki“, flüsterte der Donnergott rau und ohne den Blick seines einen Auges aus Lokis Gesicht zu nehmen.  
„Zufall vermutlich …“, erwiderte Loki und war froh bis weit über die Hüfte im Wasser zu stehen, denn die belegte Stimme seines Bruders bereitete ihm dieses bittersüße Ziehen in seinem Unterleib, was nur eines bedeuten konnte.  
„Ich bin es! Hör auf so mit mir zu sprechen, als wäre ich irgend so ein Weibsstück!“ Loki klang wieder entschlossener, weil er glaubte, dass er mit seinem erzwungenen Bad seine Macht wieder zurückbekommen hätte. Das war nicht der Fall, denn Thor ließ plötzlich seine Arme los und legte seine Hände so liebevoll um sein Gesicht, dass sich Loki nicht wehren konnte. Schutzlos sah er seinem Bruder ins Gesicht und war nicht mal in der Lage zu blinzeln.  
„Du bist …“, begann Thor ganz heiser. Sein warmer Atem strich erregend über Lokis nasses Gesicht. Keiner der beiden dachte mehr an Rose, die mit verschränkten Armen am Ufer stand und sie neugierig beobachtete. Immerhin hatte sie 600 Kröten bezahlt, um in der ersten Reihe zu sitzen. Da durfte sie die Show nun auch hemmungslos genießen, dachte sie entzückt seufzend.  
„Du bist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe …“, murmelte Thor dunkel und sein Gesicht kam noch ein wenig näher.  
Wie ein verschrecktes Reh sah ihn Loki aus großen Augen an. Zu allem Überfluss kamen ihm dann auch noch die Tränen. Er blinzelte einmal, sie liefen über und …

 

Thor hatte sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen. Um sie herum war es viel dunkler. Aber auch hier war Thors Atem warm und seine Worte emotional und intensiv:  
„Du bist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe, Loki!“   
Lokis Augen liefen über. Die Göttertränen waren heiß auf seiner Haut und Thors Lippen die seine salzige Ergriffenheit wegküssten, waren noch viel brennender.  
„Reizvoll und einzigartig …“, flüsterte der Blonde, während seine Lippen liebevoll Lokis nasse Wangen liebkosten und endlich seine Lippen erreichten. 

 

Thor küsste ihn. Endlich!   
Aber die Berührung war so ganz anders, wie alles, was Loki erwartet hatte. Ein heftiger und sehr schmerzhafter, blauer Blitz schien durch Thors Mund bis in Lokis Innerstes zu fahren. Nur zu einem einzigen, dunklen Stöhnen war Loki in der Lage, dann sackte er bewusstlos zur Seite. 

 

Thor fing ihn geistesgegenwärtig auf und trug ihn zu seinem Bett. Vorsichtig legte er seinen wundervollen Bruder dort ab und sah ihn an. Sie hatten es geschafft. Lokis Geschichte war Geschichte und er hatte seine Magie wieder, wenn auch über verschlungene Pfade. Thor musste schmunzeln. Ein magischer Kuss. Das war es, was Loki wollte. Das war es, was Rose von Mr Wunschbrunnen wollte. Loki war schon immer ein komplizierter Geist. Aber dass er sich selbst in Thors Arme trieb war schon ziemlich skurril, selbst für Lokis Verhältnisse, der sich scheinbar selbst nicht immer korrekt einschätzen konnte. Kleine Schwächen machten ihn leider nur noch attraktiver.  
Thor hockte sich neben sein Bett und betrachtete ihn zärtlich. Wie konnte Loki nur glauben, dass er nichts von den geheimsten Sehnsüchten seines Bruders wusste, die seinen doch glichen? Die Frage war, würde es jemals dieses Brave New Asgard geben? Diese Welt, in der Loki und er sich küssen und lieben würden, ohne sich am nächsten Tag gekidnappte Kühe zu servieren oder sich mal wieder gegenseitig töten zu wollen? Würde es je eine Realität jenseits von Lokis Tricks geben?

 

Loki kam zu sich und unterbrach damit Thors melancholische Überlegung.  
Er griff sich an die Stirn und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.  
„Was ist … was ist denn passiert?“, fragte er und setzte sich unter theatralischem Gestöhne auf.   
„Wir hatten zu viele Becher von den Göttertränen, vermute ich“, sagte Thor leichthin und grinste.  
„Und … warum stehst du noch? Du trinkst mehr als ich …“, maulte Loki beleidigt.  
„Ich trinke nicht nur mehr, ich vertrage auch mehr als du …“ Wie um sich von der Wahrheit zu überzeugen wischte sich Loki übers Gesicht. Die Tränenspuren waren noch da. Errötend wich er Thors aufmerksamem Blick aus. Interessanterweise war Thor überhaupt nicht mehr betrunken. Es war, als hätte Loki die Göttertränen allein getrunken als auch geweint.  
„Du hast mich betrunken gemacht, Thor!“, sagte er anklagend und stand unsicher auf, um seine Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen.  
„Natürlich Loki, denn eigentlich wollte ich über dich herfallen und dich schänden. Dummerweise warst du dann bewusstlos. Obwohl, ich gebe zu, es gab da so einen Moment, wo ich ernsthaft daran gedacht habe trotzdem …“  
„Stopp!“, rief Loki empört und seine wundervollen Augen funkelten wieder so hochmütig wie eh und je. Thor war erleichtert und enttäuscht. Erleichtert darüber, dass sich Loki offenbar nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass er überhaupt eine Geschichte auf seinen kindischen Wunsch hin erfunden hatte. Aber er war auch enttäuscht darüber, dass dieser Moment der Nähe so schnell vorbei ging. Theoretisch.  
Praktisch sah Thor Loki immer noch in seine aufgebracht glitzernden Augen und hatte seine Gedanken dabei irgendwie verloren.  
„Habe ich … etwas Komisches gesagt oder getan?“, fragte Loki nun ein wenig irritiert nach. Thor schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich dann sehr schwerfällig ab.  
„Aber vielleicht sollten wir einfach noch eine Runde in uns gehen, bevor wir ein neues Asgard erschaffen, Bruderherz“, sagte er unmotiviert. Noch immer nahm er Lokis Präsenz in seinem Rücken wahr und am liebsten hätte er sich nun herumgedreht, hätte ihn in seine Arme gerissen und ihn wieder und wieder und nochmal geküsst. Diesmal aber nicht mit dem Zweck Loki zu seiner grausamen Macht zurück zu verhelfen, sondern einfach nur weil es sich wundervoll angefühlt hatte ihn zu berühren. Thor wusste jedes Detail von Lokis bizarrer Geschichte und auch wenn es schade war, dass es Loki nicht wusste, so war es doch etwas, was sie gemeinsam erlebt und überlebt hatten.   
Eine Welt von vielen.  
Brave New Asgard konnte überall sein und entstehen. Das wahre und einzigartige Asgard war jedoch tief in ihren Herzen. Dort, wo die Liebe war, die Thor für seinen Bruder empfand. Dort, wo Loki ihn begehrte, ohne es ihm jemals zu offenbaren.  
Dort war ihr zu Hause.  
Ein zu Hause, was sie niemals verlieren konnten, solange sie sich hatten.

 

Als Lokis Arme sich unerwartet von hinten um seinen Leib schoben, erstarrte Thor kurz. Dann wurde sein Körper aber ganz weich und nachgiebig. Sehr lange standen sie wortlos zusammen.

Loki löste sich irgendwann von ihm, hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen und glänzende Augen. An der Kabinentür sagte er lässig:  
„Howdy Sheriff!“, hinterließ ihm ein freches Grinsen und ließ einen sprachlosen Thor zurück.  
„Du … verdammter … Bastard!“, keuchte Thor nach Ewigkeiten und musste dann auch breit grinsen.  
Es war ja klar, dass Loki ihn mal wieder getäuscht hatte. Vermutlich lernte er nie ihn zu durchschauen und das war bestimmt auch besser so.  
„Darüber sprechen wir noch, Loki!“, versprach ihm Thor flüsternd und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, was er eine ganze Zeit nicht mehr wegbekam.

 

… und dann fand sie Thanos …


End file.
